Tennyson Harem Saga What If?
by GreyKing46
Summary: From the minds of Ben's Harem, Krystal's Harem and James Harem 1 and 2 comes a series of one shots depicting... What if? Focused on what if key moments of the Tennyson Harem Saga had gone differently. Be sure to send in a suggestions. Will be updated during gaps in the schedule
1. What If? Bad Krystal

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, here is a bonus one shot to the Krystal Harem story. As of now this will be a one, singular, one shot based on "What If things went different while Krystal was in the world of Bad Ben"

Repeating, right now this is just a single One-Shot. However, if you all have suggestions of your own one-shot ideas based off different moments in the franchise, leave them in reviews and we will see how we feel

So... This is Day 6 of my week long super upload extravaganza!

* * *

**Tennyson Harem Saga One-Shot**

**What If? Bad Krystal**

* * *

Krystal awoke, in pain. Well not pain more like her limbs where made of lead, like she had tired herself out "Good. Your awake." Helen commented, sitting next to her "Ship is upstairs with the kids, saying she needed to think of something."

"And Wes?" she asked in concern, hoping the Mad gang hadn't killed him

"We killed him." Helen explained simply "We killed the bastard Kev, Ar, Pen and Ann are driving him as far away as possible before burying him in a shallow grave. But not before Ben crushed that Matrix of his."

"Y... You killed him?!" Krystal gasped

"We didn't have a choice Krystal. The guy was a murderer. He would have killed our kids. We had the opportunity, we took him down." Helen frowned

"I... No. No. You're right." Krystal admitted with a frown, holding her hands in front of heart "I just... I just wished I could have saved him."

"Because you are a good person, Krystal." Helen commented

"Am I?" Krystal whispered, remembering the dreams caused by the Nemitrix gave her... dreams from her instincts. Including dreams about doing some rather cruel stuff to Wes, such as killing him

"Well... maybe you've got SOME Bad in you." Helen winked as she got up, walking away

"... why did you all join Bad Ben's gang?" Krystal asked, almost muttering weakly

"Well Boss, Sunny and Gwen already ruled Bellwood. And other places weren't exactly nice for us lot being hybrids. So we traveled here, hoping they could help us. From their meeting with your dad they agreed, us lot building this place. Our base, our home. Here, we are free." Helen explained "At first I was a lesbian and when we all came together I was very interested in the girls. However the problem with us all being together? Lots of sexual tension and lust. Ben pointed out that if we all got jealous and tried to one up each other we'd fall apart, leading to this life style we have now. The girls pressured me into trying a night with Ben and... Fuck did it break my resistance. Don't get me wrong, still love fucking a girl. But I could suck a cock all day and not want it to stop."

"... I see." Krystal commented, partially from the direction the subject went

"Sorry, got carried away." Helen laughed

"It's fine." Krystal nodded, yawning "How is everyone else?"

"Bruised at best. And that's the five driving Kid Killer off. Gwen and Sunny healed everyone else. Gotta fucking love magic."

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, rubbing the Nemitrix as she drifted to sleep

* * *

*time skip*

_"Krystal. Wake up."_ Ship urged, shaking Krystal softly

"Huh? What's up?" Krystal yawned

_"Krystal. I've been thinking and... Are you still having doubts?"_ Ship asked

"About?" Krystal asked

_"Your sexuality."_ Ship said simply and confidently, getting right to the point

"... I see." Krystal sighed, her head falling back into the pillow "... Yeah. Yeah, I do. I keep thinking about two things. One is Jen. How she said she didn't know she wanted that life style until she tried it. The other being Bad Helen and how everyone says 'she tried it once and now can't get enough'. Just... What if I've been wrong about myself my whole life? Just... So many 'what ifs'."

_"Well. I've been thinking about it all day."_ Ship sighed "_And I've decided. If you are having doubts... You should accept Bad Ben's offer... And I'll join you."_

"Are you serious?" Krystal asked as she blinked in shock

_"At the end of the day it is your choice."_ Ship nodded

Krystal nodded gently and leaned into Ship. "O-Okay." She whispered after she spent about ten minutes in Ship's arms.

_"Huh?"_ Ship asked

"I'll. I'll try it." Krystal answered "I need to do this. I need... I need to know about myself."

Ship nodded holding her hand. _"I'll be with you."_ She reassured her

Krystal nodded as the two got to their feet "Let's go."

The two headed upstairs, going to find Ben and whomever he was with. They heard noises from a room, light moaning nothing to sexual, and opening the door they saw Bad lying on a massive bed making out with Helen

"Hmm~. I've missed your touch, Helen." Bad moaned as she rubbed his member softly

"Oh Boss~" Helen moaned as he bit her lip, his fingers brushing across the thin material that covered her nipples

**WUM WUM WUM**

"Ex... Excuse me?" Krystal coughed

"Huh?" Both asked

"Oh, Krystal. Didn't hear you come in." Helen responded

"We were just enjoying ourselves. Come to join?" Bad asked

"Yes." Krystal nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt it start to heat up. Kick started her instincts

**WUM WUM WUM**

"Well, that's good." Bad answered, getting up. "We don't want you tense." He walked towards her, cupping her cheek and kissing her. It was one smooth, but not rushed motion, which was purely sensual and sent a fire through Krystal's body

Ship gulped lightly as she saw Krystal shudder in pleasure from Bad kissing her. "Jealous?" Helen asked as she went over to Ship

_"A bit. And worried. And anxious."_ she nodded

"Yeah, so was I. But then I learned. To relax." Helen reassured Ship and kissed her. Ship moaned as she kissed back, 'closing' her eye

"You ready?" Bad whispered into Krystal's ear

"Yes." she nodded, letting him undress her

He smiled as he saw her underwear, making his cock hard. "Sunny's underwear?"

**WUM WUM WUM**

"She gave it to me." she panted as she stood there in just her underwear, the fishnets, her boots and her gloves while her instincts sang

"We should thank her." He smiled, unclipping her bra while groping her body

Krystal gasped, her eyes fluttering closed. His hands stroked her breasts, lightly toying her nipples. Her body quivered as she felt his skill, the Nemitrix flashing stronger and faster

**WUM WUM WUM**

"Your flashing." He teased as he slid a hand down to her slit. He kissed and licked her neck, his tongue sliding against the metal of the Nemitrix making her thighs quiver. Bad's figures slid into her panties, brushing against her vagina and gently slid a figure in...

"FUCK~" Krystal screamed as her body shook like she was being electrocuted, cumming hard at his skilled figures

_"No way. I've never seen her cum that fast."_ Ship gasped

"Practice and technique." Bad smiled with praise. "You ready to taste your first cock?" He asked

_"No way! I refuse to believe you are that good!"_ Ship frowned as she crawled towards Bad

He chuckled, pulling back from Krystal "Looks like I need to share the teaching experience a bit." he commented, pulling Ship into a kiss

_"Hmm~?"_ Ship gasped as she felt Bad Ben's kiss, almost melting from it. His hands slid over her spin, sending shivers down her back before he took a gentle hold of her ass and kneaded the sexy backside. He slowly pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva on her lips.

"Believe me now?" He asked sensually before he kissed her neck, his figures heading towards her back hole

Ship shuddered, feeling his fingers slowly prod her hole, something she didn't think would happen. His figures pushed into her asshole making her moan _"EEK!"_ Ship squeaked as she felt his fingers in her ass, taking her by surprise but beginning to enjoy it.

He slid his figures in and out, moving quickly and twisting in a way that had Ship drooling a bit "How's it feel?" Bad Ben asked with a smile

_"Good~"_ she admitted, cumming

"Helen. Keep Ship occupied. I'll treat Krystal." Bad Ben spoke, passing Ship to her.

"Right." she giggled "But remember, she should taste it soon."

"Right." he nodded, turning to Krystal "Speaking of taste, how about you try your first ever blowjob?"

"B-Blowjob?" Krystal panted, looking at his cock in lust

"Yeah." he nodded "Wrap your fingers around it, stroke it softly."

Krystal nodded gently and did so, trying her best. Her hands moved up and down slowly, gulping as she kissed the head

**WUM! WUM! WUM!**

'This. This feeling.' She thought. She opened her mouth, taking his dick in her mouth. It was even bigger than Kevin and Manny's "Om." She moaned, feeling the shape past her lips and felt over her tongue. Her back shuddered, moaning as her panties grew wetter and wetter

"You're doing fine, don't force yourself." Bad instructed reassuringly. "No-one's a porn star their first time round." He ran his figures through her hair, letting her savour the taste

'It. It's kinda salty.' Krystal thought to herself, her mouth moaning as she felt it. She pushed deeper, slowly sliding her head back and forth

"I'm gonna cum. I'll pull out." Bad moaned only for Krystal to grab his hips, stopping him from pulling back. However Bad pushed her hands off, pulling out of her mouth

"AH~!" Krystal gasped as she felt his cum splatter to her face. The warm cum splattered over her face, a feeling she had never felt before

"Jeez! What did I just say?" Bad asked, panting as he looked at her...and saw that she was wiping off the cum and awkwardly tasting it.

**WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Krystal moaned as she swallowed it, pulling more of the cum off her face and scoping it into her mouth 'Flipping heck.' Bad thought as he saw her.

"Such a slut." Helen whispered to Ship. Ship shuddered and bit her lip, holding back her pleasure

"I think its Ships turn. And you can teach Krystal something." Bad said as he got in his back "Sit on my face, goo girl. And Helen, teach Krystal about a good titfuck."

"Got it, Ben." Helen winked. "Come here, girl."

Ship blushed, crawling over Bad "Here." Bad spoke, lying on his back and pointed to his face. He pulled her down, her thighs either side of his face

Krystal crawled over near his crotch, following Helen "Now, let me show you how to use your tits." Helen smiled

"Okay." Krystal nodded, holding her breasts

**WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Now, wrap them around his cock. Like this." Helen instructed, giving a slight boobjob before pulling back. Krystal nodded and did the same, wrapping her breasts around Bad's member just like how Helen was which caused their nipples to push together "Good. Now slowly move your breasts up and down." Helen instructed.

"Different. Pace?" Krystal asked as she panted

"Like this." Helen said as she changed tactics. Instead of moving her breasts in a unified manner, she moved them individually. As she brought the left one up, the right one went down. When the right one went up, the left one went down.

"Oh, okay." Krystal now understood what she meant. 'Alternate your breasts' and she did so, albeit a little clumsily. As she acted she found herself getting wetter. Falling into a trance almost as she got better. Focused on the task, on making her mate feel better

'Oh, fuck me~!' Bad thought as he licked Ship's slit. 'She's getting better as she goes!'

_"Holy fuck!"_ Ship gasped_ "Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Right... Right there! Oh fuck!"_ she moaned, her arms reaching up and locking behind her head like she was in a shampoo commercial "_You're tongue is... Clit! That's my clit! Oh god! Cumming again!"_ she moaned as if she was loosing her mind to this man, his tongue and his skill

"AH~!" Krystal gasped as Bad came between her tits.

Bad and Helen smiled as they were cumming from this sight, being caught in a foursome at this point. Ship became limp, falling back onto the bed. Krystal moaned as she lapped up the cum, giggling "How's it taste?" Helen asked with a smile, kissing her to get cum on her tongue.

"Good~." Krystal moaned, kissing her and sharing the cum

_"K-Krystal." S_hip panted in a mix of heartbreak, pleasure, jealousy, lust and joy. She quivered in ecstasy and fell to the bed. Krystal panted, kissing Ship and sharing the cum with her _'Hmm~'_ Ship moaned as she tasted Bad's cum.

"Is she ready?" Bad Ben asked Helen, seeing Krystal raise her ass in the air.

"Yeah, round 1 in the pussy." she urged

He nodded and positioned himself, groping Krystal's ass as she sat on the bed with her posterior in the air "Here we go, Krystal. Get ready." he urged and pushed inside her

**WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Krystal gasped as she felt her vagina being pushed open, feeling Bad Ben's cock push inside of her. Her need to breed was escalating, the want of a man's cock was growing to an animalistic degree. She WANTED to be fucked by a man "So~ big~!" she moaned "Deeper~! Fuck me~!"

'Holy fuck, that Nemetrix has made her a slut.' Bad thought with an eager grin, slamming harder and faster

"AH~! Yes, yes, yes!" Krystal moaned, feeling her ass being gripped and her pussy being fucked faster and faster, mounted like a bitch in heat. She pushed her face into the bedding, pushing her ass up even higher as she accepted his member

"Oh~, FUCK! So tight!" He moaned, fucking her roughly and wanting to cum inside.

_"Krystal... "_ Ship whispered as she watched this, fingering herself to the sight

"Yes, yes! Fuck me! Breed me!" Krystal begged. Her eyes rolled up, drooling. Her mind was blank, wanting more and more

"I-I'm cumming!" Bad moaned, ready to pull out.

_"... Do it inside."_ Ship ordered, seeing Krystal's eyes while she fingered herself to the sight. Both jealous and hot at the sight before her _"She needs this."_

"I-Okay!" Bad moaned and slammed into her pussy, filling it with cum "Take it!"

"HMMNN~!" Krystal moaned as she felt her first climax with a man. And she was in euphoria. She felt warmth, warmth like she'd never felt, fill her vagina. She felt so happy. Feeling a person cum inside of her. Was THIS what she was missing?

_"AAAHHHH~"_ Ship moaned as she came hard

Bad pulled out, slapping his cock against her ass as if marking her "There; how was your first dicking?" He sighed contently and then asked

"Oh, don't even pretend it's over!" Helen giggled "It's Ship's turn now, and we've got so many more rounds left!"

_"How?"_ Ship asked

"Oh, I have enough stamina for hours." Bad smirked. "Perks of alien DNA." He walked over towards her, his member hard again "Which position?"

_"Um. I-I guess. M-Missionary?"_ Ship gulped, seeing his still erect member, lubed with sperm and pussy juice rest against her slit.

"Okay." he nodded, pushing inside  
Ship's eye widened in awe, feeling her slit slide open for his cock and was amazed by its girth. His tongue was something; but his cock? It was a different level. Her body turned to jelly, moaning as she spread her eyes as wide as possible  
"FUCK~! You're loose. Was my tongue that good?" Bad asked with a smirk.

_"Yes~"_ Ship moaned as she drooled a bit

"Well, can't let YOU have all the fun." Helen smirked as she pinned Krystal. "I want some licking." Krystal moaned and nodded "Get to work. Slut." Helen licked her lips and sat in front of Krystal's face, exposing her vagina. Krystal did as she was told, hungrily licking Helen's pussy... And made the blue skinned woman feel the skill Krystal possessed "AH~! FUCK!" Helen gasped and gripped the bedding. "Holy-AH~!" She slammed her lips against Krystal's face, her eyes rolling up "Ben! Her tongue! It's... Like yours!"

"Really? Well, guess she's a prodigy." Bad smiled as he was teasing Ship's clit.

_"She's... Lots of practice~"_ Ship moaned

"I-I-I-AH~!" Helen moaned, cumming harder than she had done that day. She panted, drooling and smiling

"Did you squirt?" Bad asked in shock, cumming into Ship's pussy

_"Yes~!"_ Ship squealed and moaned as she squirted around his cock

"I...came. Too." Helen panted happily.

"How's a creampie?" Bad asked as he pulled out of Ship, his cum dripping from her vagina

_"Amazing~."_ Ship quivered gently

"Cock ~" Krystal whined as she saw his wet cock

He laughed and walked over, holding her head and pushing into her mouth "You want? You get." Bad smirked and began to face-fuck Krystal. He held her head, giving Krystal her first face fuck "Don't worry, it'll get easier. We've got a LOT of time." Bad smirked  
Krystal gagged, feeling the harsh feeling of his cock slamming into her throat. It was different from the blowjob she gave earlier. Here she didn't need to do anything, just make sure her tongue was out the way and let him do all the work. She choked and gagged around him, saliva pouring out the gaps of her mouth  
"You'll get better. You're gonna have a LOT of practice." Bad smirked

"Oh~; are we missing out?" Gwen's voice asked

Ben smirked, looking over his shoulder "Possibly." he commented "She's a real fast learner."

"Is this a foursome or can it be an orgy?" Sunny asked as she licked her lips

"As big as you want babes, Krystal and Ship just wanted a taste of my touch. To learn what a man's like." he grinned, grunting as he came down Krystal's throat "Oh yeah! First time someone came down your throat! Another first down!"

"What's she got left?" Sunny asked, walking over and stripping off.

"Anal. Cumming ON her ass and stomach. Foot jobs, but not too find of those. And a few dozen other sexual positions." Bad listed off

"Can WE help?" Gwen asked, making a mana constructed strapon.

"She's a lesbian, Gwen." Helen commented before she scoffed "Or was, we all know what Ben can do. She's felt stap ons more than enough. Now if you where Kev or Manny you'd be helping but..."

"Fuck." Gwen pouted.

"Oh, Gwenny~." Sunny knelt down and exposed her pussy. Gwen grinned, getting to work

"Breed~! Cum~! Please~!" Krystal moaned and begged

"What position now?" Bad Ben thought

"Fuck her ass." Helen offered

"Maybe have her fuck her own ass?" he grinned, sitting against the wall

"...Oh, That's good." Sunny smiled

"Krystal~ over here~" he called with a sing song voice, holding his cock and waving it back and forth

"Hmm~." Krystal nodded and went over. She crawled towards him in all fours, drooling and panting

"On my lap girl." he urged, Krystal sitting in his lap. He held his well lubed member and lined it up with her asshole, pushing it against the hole softly "Now. Ride me." he ordered softly, kissing her

Krystal moaned and nodded, dropping down. She impaled herself on his cock, her back arching as new pleasure shot through her. She began to buck her hips, taking more of his member into her "Big~!"

"Hmm~, that's it. Now start bouncing." Bad smiled, giving her more instructions. 'A total virgin. Giving her firsts. How lucky can I get?' He thought to himself. Krystal nodded, doing as she was told. Bad moaned happily, feeling her hole wrapping around his dick, wanting to paint her white "Yeah, that's it." he urged, kissing her neck "Just like that baby."Krystal felt the Nemetrix thrum in her neck, making her body shudder from this lust, making her almost cum. "Close?" he grinned, kissing the Nemitrix

"EE~!" Krystal squeaked, climaxing from his cock fucking her ass. She came over his stomach, Bad not stopping

"I'm gonna make you cum SO much." Bad smiled

* * *

*Coming back from the desert*

"Man, glad that guy's dead." Kevin said, grunting

"Yeah." Manny nodded, brushing sweat from his forehead "But you know boss will kill you when we get back."

"Well, good thing HIS car broke down." Kevin grinned

"Will you two shut up!" Ann squealed in pleasure, her head falling back. She was set between the two of them, Kevin fucking her ass while Manny pounded her pussy

The group was in a desert, Pen being shirtless as she worked on the broken down black SUV they traveled with "Yeah, leave me to do all the work." she muttered "Hopefully we haven't missed anything interesting."

"Shut up, it's getting good." Argit panted as he jacked off

* * *

*Back at the house*

Krystal moaned as she lied on her side, her left leg raised high. Bad held said leg as he slammed in and out of her pussy, Krystal's eyes half lidded and fogged over in lust "Fuck~! You're a total slut now." He moaned "Why don't you stay here?" he urged, thrusting harder and faster

"S-Stay?" Krystal moaned as she heard him.

"Yes!" he grunted lightly "You are amazing with the kids, you'd be a great mother! And you'd get this! Every day!" he explained before he stopped talking about it, thrusting away harder and faster

_"Krystal."_ Ship whispered as she heard that, seeing how Bad was treating her. Licking her lips, shuddering in lust. Wishing it was hers

"Fu~ck~" Krystal moaned deeply as she came again, her hips thrusting back wildly as she came for the third time this round of fucking

"What do you say?" Bad asked

"Cock~" she moaned, getting off his cock and sucking him off again

"I guess that's your answer." Bad smiled. "Gwen, Sunny. We've got another lover." He held her head, thrusting in and out of her mouth

"Fuck, yes." Sunny moaned and came from Gwen's strapon

Krystal gagged and moaned, figuring herself 'Give it to me!'

"I'm cumming!" Bad moaned and came in her mouth "Yeah, drink it baby!" he groaned happily

"Breed~" she moaned, letting the cum pour out of her mouth sexily

"I will. I'll give you your babies. As many as you want!" Bad smiled "Now one last round, get ready baby."

"Yes. Yes. Breed me!" Krystal moaned, begging for it. She quickly got on her back and spread her legs, reaching between her thighs and pulling her pussy open

Bad smiled, ready to plough his seed into Krystal's field and pushed deep inside of her. He held her thighs, feeling the fishnets and pushed inside. He imagined her joining them in their lives  
Making wild passionate abandon.  
Krystal with his child in her belly.  
Her having THEIR child together.  
Her going on heists with them, being part of the crew  
A mad dream that could be...WOULD be real.

"Breed, breed, FUCK ME~!" Krystal moaned, making an ahegao face. She held her head, moaning as her back arched

_"Come 'ere."_ Ship panted, pulling Bad into a lustfull kiss

"Fuck, YES!" Bad grunted, slamming his cock into her and climaxed right into her womb. He held her close, his cock throbbing as his cum pumped into her "Welcome. To our family. Krystal." Bad panted as he kept thrusting softly

* * *

*time skip *

It was many hours later, Krystal was sleeping in bed with Bad, Gwen and Sunny, Ship and Helen. Krystal yawned as she awoke, stretching lightly "Hmm~." She mumbled and slowly got out of bed, going to the shower. She let the water tumble over her, washing her body as she sighed. Her muscles relaxed and where soothed, even if the soreness she felt was a calming one. She rubbed her hips and her ass, soothing them gently and then stepped out, grabbing a towel and dried herself. She was thinking about what she said earlier. About staying with Bad and the others. She gently brushed her hair a bit before she entered the bedroom

_"Hmm~. Morning."_ Ship groaned gently as she woke up

"Morning." Krystal said as she kissed her, almost guiltily... Until they both noticed a hardness poking out of the bedding at Bad's crotch

_"Hasn't that thing died down yet?"_ Ship joked

"No." Krystal gulped, the two nearing the cock as if hypnotized "Just-Just a quick one. Okay?" Krystal gulped as she saw it.

_"Yeah."_ Ship gulped, the two leaning forward and beginning to kiss the member. Bad didn't stir, just sleeping while Krystal and Ship continued to kiss it. Their kisses growing more passionate and started to become more than kisses

"Hmm~." Bad moaned as he felt Krystal's lips gently suck on his balls and her tongue trace up his shaft meanwhile Ship was sucking on the head

"Told you he could fuck you straight." Helen whispered with a quiet giggle

"Hmm?" Krystal and Ship looked up and saw her.

"Don't stop on my account." Helen answered as she fingered herself "I want to see my students work."

"Hmm~." The two nodded and continued, Krystal doing what she learned the night before. She and Ship wrapped their breasts around his member, moving their tits together as she slurped and sucked the head

"Hmm~, what a wake up." Bad moaned as he was woken up by two pairs of breasts jerking him awake "Knew you two where sluts." he encouraged lightly, rubbing their heads

_"Yes. Yes, we are."_ Ship answered, kissing his torso as he awoke. only to blink, seeing Krystal already deepthtoating his cock "HEY!"

"Haa~." Krystal responded, gagging on his cock as she reached down to the base.

_"Hey!"_ Ship huffed

"I've got something you can do." Helen answered, guiding her to her pussy. Bad laughed softly, Gwen and Sunny awakening

"Oh...Too early." Sunny groaned

"I'm trying to sleep." Gwen added

"Please. As if you haven't been early morning pounded." Helen moaned as Ship ate her out

"I have SOME standards." Gwen huffed gently

"Really?" Helen responded, not believing her.

"Yeah...It's usually-AH~!" Sunny responded, her pussy being filled by Gwen's mana-cock

"**I** do the fucking." Gwen answered as she hugged Sunny

"Yeah, like that baby. You're already so good!" Bad Ben moaned happily. Krystal continued as she was face-fucking his cock, playing with her pussy as she did so. Wanting to breed with her new lover "Tell me what you want." he said, pulling her face off his cock

"I-I want. Your cock. Breed me. Fuck me~!" Krystal's eyes turned to hearts as she gasped for air.

"Okay. What position my dear?" he grinned

"Like a bitch. Make me your bitch." Krystal panted and begged

"All fours then." he ordered. Krystal did so, acting like a good puppy and wiggled her ass in the air. Bad laughed and slapped her ass, pushing into her vagina

"AH~!" Krystal moaned happily, feeling her pussy stretch out from her new lover, feeling his hard hot cock penetrate her moist slit, fucking her with his morning wood. He reached under her and skillfully played with her breasts as he slammed in and out of her

"Wow, he's REALLY giving it to Krystal. Isn't he?" Helen moaned, cumming on Ship's lips "Now... What to do with you?"

"Hey, we miss anything?" Manny asked as he walked in

"Where the HELL have you been?" Gwen asked as she fucked Sunny.

"The car broke down! And we didn't have any parts with us!" Manny huffed

"...Looks like we DID need those parts after all, Ben." Helen answered

"Don't bust my balls." Bad groaned "I need them to fill Krystal!"

"Oh. So you finally got the two perverts to be part of the family?" Manny grinned "Kev and I noticed the two staring at us as we fucked Pen and Ann."

_"Cause Pen and Ann are hot."_ Ship responded before being put back on Helen's pussy.

"No talking while eating." Helen moaned

"C-CUMMING~!" Sunny climaxed and fell on top of Gwen

"Heh." Manny walked forward, stripping

"Eager; aren't you?" Gwen asked as she groped Sunny's breasts

"Yeah." he laughed, heading towards Ship "Spread that goo-pussy for me please Hel?"

"Sure, she's not filling it." Helen smiled and did so.

"Right." Manny nodded and pushed into the Galvanic Mechamorph's pussy

_"HMM~!"_ Ship moaned as she felt Manny's Tetramand dick penetrate her. She shuddered, her entire body shivering

"How's it feel? Having 14 inches of alien dick in you?" Manny smirked as he slammed away

"She's a bit busy." Helen joked

"And you're not 14. Stop bragging." Gwen rolled her eyes

"Yeah, Ben's only about 10 and you're not that much bigger!" Sunny added

"Gck! Girls, come on!" Manny flinched as he pulled Ship up and off of Helen's pussy, hugging her on his cock

_"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~!" _Ship held him close, moaning deeply

"I-I'm cumming~!" Krystal moaned, climaxing over Bad's cock

"Fuck yeah!" Bad moaned as he cream pied her

Krystal moaned and faceplanted into the quilt "Good~" she shuddered

"Come down when you are ready." Bad said as he patted her ass "It's time for breakfast."

"Okay." Krystal mumbled, letting the cum drip from her pussy. Gwen, Sunny and Helen left as Manny held Ship and fucked her pussy

_"AH~!"_ Ship moaned pleasantly. Krystal crawled over weakly, licking Manny's balls

"Oh wow, a threesome all for me. How lucky is this?" Manny smiled before cumming into Ship's pussy and filled her stomach area, which looked distended. Especially since she was basically sentient techno-organic slime

"That looks SO sexy." Krystal moaned gently as she caressed Manny's balls, feeling them pulse as he filled her lover

"Glad you like it. Cause. It's YOUR turn now." Manny smiled, pulling out of Ship's pussy.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"I want a taste of your sweet pussy." He set Ship on the bed, looking over Krystal hungrily

"Be gentle?" Krystal asked, looking timidly up at him.

* * *

*downstairs*

Bad was eating some scrambled egg as he looked at some papers, the details for their next heist "How're the eggs?" Pen asked

"Good... Still haven't forgiven you for fucking up my car." Bad snarled a bit

'Wasn't ALL we did that was 'fucked'.' She thought

"So, what's our next target boss?" Kevin asked

"I'm thinking of that Tayden safe." Bad answered

"Ooh, a big score." Argit smiled

"Yeah, but it needs staking out, routine searches and internal know how. If we go in blind we'll be going broke before we get even ONE tayden." Bad answered, thinking ahead

"Well we DO have two more members." Sunny grinned

"Exactly. But she's a hero. A recently TURNING hero, but I doubt she'll want to help us with a heist." Bad answered

"Well then we have to be smart." Argent shrugged

"We'll figure something out." Gwen answered

Manny came down with a cocky grin a few moments later "Ah~, that was great."

"How're the girls?" Ann asked as she looked at that grin.

"Oh they are wild. It's a fantastic feeling, fucking new girls." Manny laughed with a slight grin

"Good to know." Sunny smirked

"We were JUST there." Gwen rolled her eyes

"Mummy, what's happening?" A young child asked, looking at Gwen

"You've got a new mother."Gwen said genuinely happily

"We have?" The child asked with glistening eyes

"Yeah, two new ones." Helen nodded

The young child leapt up and hugged them excitedly. Even after meeting them briefly, Krystal and Ship seemed like a bigger family to them. Speaking of the girls? We head back upstairs to them

* * *

*upstairs*

Both Krystal and Ship were hugging each other, exhausted from being fucked by Manny's cock and their pussies filled with cum. "Oh my tucking god..." Krystal shuddered

_"Where did he. Keep it all?"_ Ship panted. Krystal nodded in bliss, but at the same time... She was thinking _"What's wrong?"_ Ship asked as she noted her face

"I... Ship... Look at us." she whispered, sounding guiltily

_"You mean, cum filled?"_ Ship asked, coming down from her high

"Sperm filled. " she nodded

_"Did-didn't you WANT to know what it felt like?"_ Ship asked in concern and shock

"Yeah." Krystal nodded "And I love it."

_"Isn't that a good thing though?"_ Ship asked

"Hmm." Krystal nodded and kissed her lightly

_"Should we head down now?"_ Ship asked as she hugged Krystal

"Sure. I just need to get dressed." she nodded. Ship nodded and merged into Krystal's Omegatrix. Krystal walked around the room, gathering cloths as she put them on, she felt a little bad.  
Conflicted.  
She slipped on the skimpy blue underwear, the fishnet stockings, the tight black booty shorts, the small black tube top and the leather jacket

_"Wow, you look sexy."_ Ship commented

"Yeah." she smiled lightly

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_ Ship asked as she popped out slightly

Krystal nodded, heading downstairs "Hey. Everyone." Krystal waved gently

"Hey sexy." Gwen winked

**GLOMP!**

"Mama Krystal!" The child ran over and hugged her

"Mama?" she blushed

"The kids have got it in their heads that you're part of our family, Krystal." Sunny answered

"Which you are, with how much you begged Ben to knock you up." Helen giggled

"Or me to do so." Manny joked

"AHEM!" Gwen coughed, to slightly censor themselves around the child before they all laughed

"Are you staying?" The child asked

"I... I guess." she commented, slightly weakly

Bad noted her reaction, she was still conflicted about it all. But this promise about Krystal staying, the kids still excited for another mother 'I've got plans. Might help her get use to being part of the gang to.' he thought

* * *

*a few days later*

Krystal had stayed with the family, getting to know the kids and helping out where she could. She and Ship had been a big help maintaining the place, the two finding themselves slipping into the existing dynamic rather neatly "Okay, the kids are asleep." Krystal sighed happily as she walked through the fortress like home, looking at a clipboard... And noticing juices dropping down her legs 'I-I'm soaked.' She thought to herself as she rubbed her thighs together 'Fuck~! I want someone!' She moaned to herself. Without thinking she dropped the board and ran towards a bedroom. She almost tore off her clothes and leapt into the bed, hoping to get some release. Or maybe someone to fuck her. She landed in the bed, only in her fishnets... And landed right atop Manny and Kevin. The two jerked awake, confused on WHO landed on them.

"We're up! We're up!" Kevin snapped and grinned when they saw Krystal

"Please. Please, fuck me~." Krystal whined as she sat up, throwing her shirt off before she hugged them close

"Oh really?" Kevin smiled and kissed her

"Hmm~." Krystal moaned as she felt his lips on hers.

Kevin and Manny freed their cocks, Kevin breaking the kiss "You ready, girl?" Kevin asked with a smirk

"Yes. Yes, I am!" Krystal panted as she knelt down, taking hold of both cocks. She began to rub them both, kissing and licking them

"Hmm~, that's a good technique." Kevin smiled

"She's gotten really good." Manny groaned. Kevin reached down and grabbed Krystal's ass. Krystal took a deep breath... Before taking both cocks into her mouth at once

"Oh FUCK!" Manny moaned, feeling his cock side by side with Kevin's and licked by Krystal's tongue

"How'd you learn this?" Kevin groaned

"GULK!" Krystal just gargled, making her tongue and mouth rub against their cocks, sucking them as she could. She wanted their cum, making an obscene face as she worked

"Fuck, this is like hentai!" Manny moaned as he and Kevin came in Krystal's mouth

"Hmm~!" Krystal moaned, feeling her mouth filled with cum; filled and overflowed, cumming herself

"Hey, you ready for some cock?" Manny asked, slowly pulling out

"Yes~" Krystal moaned

Manny helped lift Krystal up and position her over his cock "Dude, come on." Kevin groaned.

"If you want her cunt, then speak up." Manny answered

Kevin frowned, aiming for her asshole "Eep!" Krystal gasped as the two penetrated her holes.

"Oh right, this is your first DP." Manny blinked

"Y-Yes. It is." Krystal shuddered making her wetter, dropping as she was overwhelmed by pleasure

"Lucky us." Kevin smiled and thrust deep into her ass. He held her breasts from behind, slamming away

"Oh~" Krystal moaned as she bounced on Kevin's and Manny's cock, feeling them slam away into her. Something new and amazing, her eyes rolling up

"So frigging tight! You're turning into such a slutty girl." Kevin moaned, thrusting in her ass.

"Yeah, you really fit in!" Manny grinned

Krystal just bounced on their cocks, feeling their members shape her holes 'Can't! Can't resist!' she thought

"Ah~, I'm gonna cum!" Manny moaned, thrusting hard into Krystal's pussy

"Taste it!" Kevin groaned happily

"HMM-AHH~!" Krystal moaned and came. Her eyes rolled up as she felt an explosive burst of pleasure which she had never felt before

"Hnn~!" Kevin moaned, climaxing in her ass. "Fuck, that was great." Krystal was silent, her eyes rolled up with her tongue hanging out as she shuddered and quivered in ecstasy

"I think we broke her." Manny commented as they held her.

"Seems like it." Kevin grinned

**KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"Who's there?" Manny asked

"Papa? Where Mama Krystal?" Manny's son asked through the door

"She's with me, son. Just taking a nap." Manny 'lied'.

"Sorry. I just had. A nightmare." the child muttered sadly

"Oh, kid...Give me a minute." Manny frowned and got his trousers up and went to the door. Kevin acted fast and covered both him and Krystal up

"I wanted Mama Krystal to tuck me in. She sings nice lullabies." the child said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry bud." Manny knelt down and apologized, stroking his head "Mama Krystal is really tired though."

"I'm sorry." Manny's son yawned and fell into his father's hands.

"It's fine pal." he smiled, sparing a caring smile at Krystal

Meanwhile in another room Ship was kissing Ann, the two lying on the bed as Bad slammed his cock between their interlocked legs. He ground his cock against their pussies as their pussies rubbed together  
And in the corner Argit rubbed his hard member

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was in Bad's car with the family, adjusting some gloves and glasses. They where going off to a club "So which club are we going to?" Krystal asked

"A new one in downtown Bellwood." Bad explained

"Oh, cool." Krystal answered. "Are the kids gonna be okay?"

"They'll be fine." Bad waved off

Krystal just nodded and tried to relax. It had been a while since she had time to herself. So a nice party at a club would be cool. The music was thumping from inside the club, which could be heard outside. Albeit muffled. "Wow, this place sounds loud." Krystal blinked

The group shrugged and walked inside "Yoh!" Bad called out, grabbing the bouncer's attention... And he ran off screaming in fear

"All access pass." Helen smirked and waltz through the door

"Party!" Sunny cheered

"I wanna get crunk!" Gwen yelled happily as she followed her in

"Who wants to play cards? Taking all bets!" Argit called as he walked in, shuffling some cards

"...I-I think I'll have a water." Krystal gulped nervously.

"You sure?" Ann asked as they walked in, taking her travel jacket off revealing the fire themed dress she was wearing

"Yeah, I mean, ONE of us has to be the Designated Driver." Krystal answered making the others laugh "What? What did I say?" Krystal asked

"Oh, you think we need that." Kevin shook his head

"You don't?" Krystal asked as they entered the club.

"Baby, we are criminals. And even then, if we DO get TOO drunk, Helen's metabolism shakes off alcohol like water through a siv. She'll be sober in a minute and run us back home." Pen explained

"Oh. I didn't know that." Krystal answered, trying to think back when HER mama Helen drank... Her parents didn't really drink much actually, not that she thought about it. But they where too busy TO drink often

"So kick back and drink. It'll be fine." Helen answered, swaying her hips. She bumped their hips together, clearly ready to dance

"Oh, o-okay." Krystal answered. "I'll have a...vodka."

"I'll get the first round." Pen nodded as she grew a needle from her wrist and walked towards the bar

"Is she-?" Krystal asked

"Don't think about it, it'll be fine." Gwen answered, pulling in Krystal to dance with her and Helen

Krystal blinked, dancing alongside the two sexy girls and letting herself loose "THIS FEELS GREAT!" Krystal cheered as the music pounded in their ears.

"Here you go!" Pen called, holding out a bottle of vodka

"I-I didn't mean a bottle." Krystal gasped

"Don't worry, it's a gift." Pen laughed, popping the top off "It should last you the entire night! Unless your Sun or Gwen."

"HEY!" Gwen and Sunny frowned at that.

"Oh you know it's true." Bad grinned and hugged them "You chug drinks like you need them to breath!"

"You KNOW that it's fun." Ann added as she handed both girls their drinks

"Fine." They responded as they drunk.

"Where's Argit gone?" Krystal asked

"Backroom for a 'game'." Kevin explained and started to dance with Pen "Not that he needs to, no one's gonna stop the Tennyson gang from doing what they want. He just doesn't want them to know he's cheating."

"And if he's caught in a losing spot he cheats?" Krystal rolled her eyes

"Nope. The games rigged so he always wins." Manny shook his head

"Where's the fun in that?" Krystal frowned before she got her hips bumped by Gwen

"Seeing loosers get frustrated!" Gwen rolled her eyes "Seriously, cheer up! You're not in 'goody goody world' anymore, loosen up a bit sexy babe!"

"Okay, okay." Krystal answered, taking a drink of the vodka and coughed "Wow! This is strong." she coughed. The most alcohol she had in the past where a shot here and there

"You'll get used to it. You just need to let loose." Sunny answered, hugging her hips and playfully danced with her, imitating that she was grinding on her ass

"Fine." Krystal just moaned, moving her hips with her

"There ya go~." Sunny smiled.

"WHOO! LET'S GET THIS GOING!" Helen cheered as the music changed and got into the swing of things, starting to dance VERY provocatively

"PARTY!" Manny roared

The music began to thump once more, the bass was dropped and everyone was enjoying themselves. Krystal laughed as she began to enjoy herself more, pouring the vodka directly into her mouth. Sunny smiled back at that, sharing the drink and kissed Krystal with her tongue. Krystal moaned, basically pouring the whiskey over her and Sunny like they where preforming a sexy show. Bad, Kevin and Manny were clapping and cheering as they saw this performance while the clubs normal patrons staring and trying not to stare "Backroom. Now." Sunny panted, looking lustfully in Krystal's eyes

"Really?" Krystal giggled as she just threw her jacket away, taking another swig of her drink... And finding the bottle was empty

"Awe~, is baby's bottle all gone?" Sunny teased as she hugged Krystal tight

"... I spilt it all over us." she realized, clearly slightly intoxicated "I'm gonna go get another."

"Sounds good. Don't take too long." Sunny smiled as she released Krystal.

Krystal nodded, heading towards the bar and seeing what everyone else was doing. Keven and Argit were currently in the middle of a card game, Manny was on the dance floor with Helen...Bad and Gwen were nowhere to be seen and finally Pen and Ann where at the bar "Hey bartender. Another drink!" Ann hiccuped drunkenly

"Y-Yes Ms!" the bartender squeaked in fear, giving her another bottle of tequila

"WHOO! Tequila!" Ann slurred gently and shot back the drink.

"Another whiskey please." Krystal asked

"Y-Yes miss!" The bartender shook and nervously grabbed a glass for her. He gave it out, almost dropping it

"Hey, Hey. Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Krystal reassured him.

"You should, otherwise he's gonna treat you like crap." Pen shrugged and grinned darkly "After all. Of we didn't keep this looser in line he'd still be beating his wife."

"What?" Krystal's kind nature turned dark.

"This world isn't all hunky dory, Krysy." Bad Ben whispered into her ear "It is filled with scumbags like this. It's why we don't feel guilt about being... 'Bad'."

"Where've YOU been?" Krystal moaned as she took the whiskey.

"Fucking Gwen." he replied, patting her ass and sitting on a stool

"Yeah, but WHERE?" Krystal moaned as she felt his cock between her cheeks as she sat on the stool, on his lap

"The toilets." he said casually, clicking his fingers so the bartender would give him his usual. The man nodded and poured him his usual which was a strange mixture of alcoholic drinks

"What the heck is that?" Krystal asked

"I call it the Bloody Friday." he smiled, wrapping an arm around her bare stomach and holding her close to his chest

"Sounds dangerous." Krystal answered, purring a bit at the body heat and the loving hold. The idea and the mental image of him fucking Gwen getting her soaked

"Like me." he purred, biting her neck "Want a taste?"

"Hmm~, sure." Krystal nodded. He took the glass and brought it to her lips, the martini glass cold against her blue painted lips 'Hmm~, WHOA! That's insanely strong!' She thought as she took a small sip. She got a mix of cherry and strawberry flavours as well as a strong hit of alcohol which made her loosen up even more

"What do you think?" Bad asked

"Tasty." she smiled as she stopped drinking, flushed "Oh wow! It's hot in here!" she giggled, taking her shirt off

Bad was laughing gently, seeing how loose Krystal was getting. "Eyes back at the bar!" He glared at the bartender

"Yes sir." he gulped

Bad kissed across Krystal's neck, massaging her breasts through her bra "You starting to like this, Krystal?" Bad asked as he felt her bosom.

"Don't need to 'start' loving it." she moaned eagerly, hotdoging him through her shorts and his pants

"Oh, that's a good girl." He moaned gently.

"You love this, don't you?" she grinned sexily back at him, drinking from her bottle of whiskey again

"Hell yeah, I do." Bad nodded

"Hey, leave some for us." Pen responded with slurred speech

"Oh?" Krystal giggled, drinking alluringly

"Pucker up, sweet-lips." Pen answered, kissing Krystal.

Krystal kissed her back, keeping up her mini-lapdance for Bad "Hmm." she moaned as they kissed

"You're REALLY getting used to this." Ann smirked as she toasted the three.

Over with Manny and Helen, the two had just finished dancing and where now 'dancing' as he fucked her "Hmm~, how're my 'special moves' Manny?" Helen moaned as she fucked him. He just grunted, slamming harder into her "All about thrusts. No technique. I oughta teach you better~!" Helen moaned

"Maybe I just wanna knock you up?" he grunted

"Again~?!" Helen moaned as she arched back into his strong arms and came. She came, smiling at him "Want another little 'Manny' in me?" She teased

"Yeah baby."

"Well then, you MIGHT be lucky tonight." She laughed

We quickly zoom back over to Krystal "Wanna get out of here?" Bad offered

"No. I want you to fuck me here in front of everyone." Krystal begged, hugging him and kissing him

"I LOVE that style." Bad smiled toothily as he removed her shorts

"Hmm~, I-I don't know if I can do it in public." Krystal moaned

"You just said you wanted to do it here." he whispered

"I guess." Krystal hummed back in response, nodding in embarrassment and then accepted it. She spread her legs, ready

"Say 'ah'." He smirked and shoved his cock deep in her pussy

"Ah~!" she screamed happily as she came

"So tight. Even WITH you being fucked last night." He smiled. He began to fuck her hard, knowing everyone was watching. He didn't care much, personally. Krystal bounced on his cock, begging for more and his cum. Her eyes rolled up, drooling "Wish I could see your face." Bad smiled as he grabbed her tits and made her bounce deeper onto his cock

"Want! Pregnant! Breed!" she begged lightly

Bad smiled, seeing how much of a horny slut Krystal had become...and he wanted to give her what she wanted. He WOULD make her pregnant "I promise." he whispered lovingly

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was nervous as she adjusted her outfit a few weeks later, heading for her first heist "How's it fitting?" Sunny asked

"Mostly good." she nodded

"I'm sensing a 'but' there." Sunny answered

"Yeah it's riding up my butt, but what I mean is... This still kinda feels wrong." Krystal explained

Sunny sighed and sat next to her. "Look, **I **was the same MY first time." with Ben and Gwen sharing a look

"You were nervous and unsure about it?" Krystal asked

"... Okay, not exactly. But close." Sunny laughed

"So what DID happen?" Krystal asked

"I was scared I'd fuck it up and someone would die." Sunny admitted

"But-but you didn't?" Krystal asked hopefully

"Are Ben and Gwen dead?" the black haired girl pointed out

"No, they're not." Krystal shook her head

"There you go then." Sunny answered and kissed her softly

"You ready to go?" Bad and Gwen asked as they saw the pair

_"Yeah."_ Ship nodded

"Then let's go." Gwen added, slapping Sunny's sexy ass playfully. Ship's new look with the 10 gang was making the light blue lines on her body look like she was wearing sexy lingerie all the time. As they headed out, they got into their van and drove off. With this size of van, it seemed to be a BIG heist.

They soon arrived at Billions Casino, getting set

'Billions' Casino'? As in 'Billy Billions'?' Krystal thought to herself.

"Everyone ready?" Bad asked, looking at everyone's thief outfits

"Yes, Sir." Manny nodded as he wore a tight black muscle shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots with a few belts and pouches around his thighs, upper arms and waist  
Kevin was wearing a similar thing, only gripping the metal of the van and absorbed it for internal defense.  
Argit was wearing a bullet proof vest and a helmet with a mask, baggy pants and was carrying several computers  
Helen was wearing a specialized friction-proof suit that supported her speed. She had the front unzipped to show some clevege because... Because... Because she wanted to, okay?  
Gwen and Sunny were in a similar situation, having their cleavage shown because THEY wanted too as well. The tight material hugged the three tightly, showing every curve. Helen was all about speed while Gwen and Sunny had their mana, so they didn't need much actual covering

"Good. Let's move." Bad instructed and lead the charge. He was wearing his black and cyan jacket alongside a tight black shirt and jeans

The group got out of the van and stormed the front of the casino. Krystal felt her suit hug her tighter as the door was kicked open, running besides the others. The people inside, all between rich and desperate, those who're there for a thrill and those who want the nth number of chances to get their luck to change. Krystal caught a glimpse of herself in a window as the others took money from the overly wealthy. She looked upon someone she wasn't familiar with...someone she was becoming. Her hair done in a high ponytail with some darker make-up than she'd normally wear. And a VERY different outfit

'What am I becoming?' She thought. She was wearing a primarily black outfit, Ship's blue lines accented her body, giving the impression that her hips and chest were bigger while her waist was thinner. She wasn't wearing Ship, of course, but it was designed to look like Ship. It was a skintight leather crop top and tight black leather pants, the neon blue lines covering her body in a way that accented her breasts and ass 'I...I'm becoming a bad guy.' She thought as she held back a tear. She stood still, silent and hiding behind the group as they worked

"Hey, you helping or what?" Argit shouted, shooting quills at some uncooperative people

"Oh lay of her. Or your not watching next time." Helen frowned, zooming around to grab all the jewellery "Hmm... Matches your eyes." Helen commented, placing a necklace with a sapphire gem around Krystal's neck as she smiled lovingly

"Huh? Oh, I err." Krystal mumbled as she looked at it. while blushing softly at the genuine love Helen was showing her

"Don't worry babe, these monsters are all sorts of 'deserving' of this." Bad smiled softly as he kissed her while a bag filled of Taydens, having just stole from Billions' personal vault. Once again showing the same genuine love Helen had

Krystal was silent, conflicted. She looked to the side, seeing Ship joining in the job as she was hacking a few peoples bank accounts _'I can't believe how much these people have.'_ Ship thought as she looked at it, getting excited at everything that is happening. Krystal took a moment to bite her lip... And noticed a guy pulling a gun

"Die you freaks!" the rich guy yelled as he pulled the trigger

**BANG!**

"LOOK OUT!" Helen yelled as she pushed Krystal and Bad away

Time slowed as Krystal watched, in her minds eye she could see the bullet ripping through Helen's chest and her falling dead to the floor... But Manny managed to throw Kevin, who's steel body took the body easily

Krystal felt relief as she crashed to the floor... Before rage took its place. Red mist covered her eyes, the thrum of the Nemetrix flowed through Krystal's body as she glared at the rich person

She stood up, basically tackling the guy

The man grunted, the gun flung from his hand as he was tackled and Krystal was pummeling the guy.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY?!" Krystal roared. Her fists connected onto his fat face and stomach, the ripples rumbling over his fat folds. She came to a stop, grabbing him by the shirt "Why did you try and kill her?!"

"Cause. She's. A thief." The man coughed with each wheeze "Taking _my_ money."

"What's so important about fucking money?" she snarled

"It's MINE! I worked like a dog to get that!" The man responded, his jowls flapping in response.

"Bullshit. Don't trust this guy. He's as bent as a broken slinky." Kevin answered.

"What's your job?" she hissed, ignoring Kevin

"C-Corparate CEO." The man responded

Krystal growled... And became her Ectonurite form, flying into the man's chest. Reading his mind  
He was the CEO of a generic computer company... Who embezzles thousands of dollars for his gambling habit as well as for his own greed and his 'expensive tastes'. The man was convulsing in fear, seeing his mind being intruded like this

Krystal left the man's body, revealing this form. He was a quivering mass of jelly, fearful of this new woman who had just invaded his mind. The form of the spectral alien girl "Any. One. ELSE?" Krystal hissed as her aura emanated from her like a deathly miasma.  
Krystal's form was thin and almost skeletal, her bony feet poked out of a sickly yellow and purple robe, her eyes covered by the brim of her hood only showing her pointed lower jaw and finger length teeth, arms that were mainly covered by the robes and long rake-like fingernails protruded out of the holes. Her matrix was located on her back, almost like a straitjacket's lock.  
She had seen the truth of this world... Outside of very few people, it was rotten to the core.  
There was no reason to feel bad for these people. No reason for heroes

The people where all terrified, the others finishing the job

"How're we doing?" Bad called out

"Easily a billion." Kevin joked

"Good, we'll bounce. Krystal." Bad called out

"Huh?" She wheezed as she turned around.

"Time to go." He reached up and cupped her cheek "Time to leave baby."

Krystal nodded before she turned back to them...and showed the gamblers what lay UNDER the hood covering her face.

**GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group was at home, Krystal throwing up in a toilet the next day. Bad was there helping her through it, while also congratulating her on her first heist. But she wasn't throwing up because of the heist, no  
She was throwing up from something else.

She was pregnant

"You're gonna be okay." Bad rubbed her back

"Oh god..." Krystal shivered and panted, a mix of emotions "I-I'm pregnant. Aren't I?" Krystal spat out some acidic spit.

"Yeah." he smiled, rubbing her back and kissing her neck. Not sexually, but he couldn't kiss her lips right now "We're going to have a baby. Another child to the family."

"I-I've faced a HELL of shit. And this. This TERRIFIES me." Krystal shuddered. She had accepted never being a mother years ago. Thinking she only liked girls and being unable to give birth like a normal Nechrofriggeon. So finally being able to have a child, to finally be pregnant...  
She began to break down and cry. Either from the fright, or from excitement "I'm pregnant."

"Yes. You are. And now you're part of our family." He answered "You're REALLY part of the family. Who are you hoping the father is?" he smiled, clearly joking about the last bit

She slapped his shoulder, knowing FULL well the father was...at leader she HOPED so... Did she know?  
Did it matter?  
"I. I want to get something to eat." Krystal asked

"What would you like?" Bad smiled

"Toast. Toast and flat lemonade." Krystal answered, thinking that would help.

"Huh?"

"It. It's what I can manage to eat whenever I get sick." Krystal answered

Bad nodded, leading her away

In the room next door Ship was getting gang banged. Her mouth was stuffed by Argit's cock, her hands were jerking off Manny's cock and Kevin as banging her pussy. Her other hand fingered Sunny while Ann ate out Ship's ass

"Didn't think I'd see a five-way gangbang!" Argit moaned and laughed "And this is so good to be part of one for once!"

"And the last one if you keep talking, dude." Manny moaned and came.

"Yeah, your always welcome." Pen teased "You just prefer to watch!"

Argit groaned and came into Ship's mouth "Fine!" he moaned happily

_"Hmm~!" _Ship moaned, swallowing it all

"AH~! Fuck yes." Sunny moaned and came from her pussy

_'So good.'_ Ship thought

* * *

*time skip*

It had been months now since Krystal and Ship had lived with Bad and his gang. Krystal was clearly pregnant, kissing Bad and his hand glided over her stomach affectionately. Being a loving partner to her. He held her, Krystal currently being naked

"How're you feeling, Krystal?" He asked, sliding his hand over her stomach and down to her pussy

"Hmm... I feel so horny all the time." she admitted

"That's to be expected. When Gwen was pregnant for the first time? HOO. She wanted cock like no end." Bad answered

"True." Gwen nodded

"What did you do?" Krystal asked

"Sucked off every cock I could find." Gwen joked

"Oh fuck I wanna do that." Krystal admitted

"Well, I've got one for you to suck." Bad smirked. Krystal nodded and kissed him, getting on her knees carefully "Easy, Krystal." He reassured her and got his penis out, hard and ready for her, not wanting her to hurt herself or the baby

"I'm fine." Krystal took hold of his member, smiling up at him as she began to sluttily lick and kiss it.

Bad moaned and nodded, holding her head and guided it up and down his cock "Oh fuck... You've gotten so good." he groaned

Krystal happily hummed and began to suck his balls before working on his head. "You wanna fuck my pussy, don't ya?" she whispered sluttily as she swirled her tongue around the head

"Yes, I do. And put your slutty pussy in its place." Bad moaned and smiled

"Hmmm~" Krystal moaned as she sucked. He held the back of her head and pushed her face down and deeper onto his cock. Making her gently gag with each thrust. However the gag was near fake as Krystal had long since gotten use to sucking dick

"I'm gonna cum, Krystal!" He grunted and climaxed in her mouth

Krystal pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it in a both cute and sexy manor. As the warm cum began to pump out she focused on the slit, her tongue flicking up and down as the cum costed it and slid into her mouth

"Oh, fuck~. Gwen, did you teach her this?" Bad moaned

"Nope, can't take credit for this." Gwen shook her head

"All me baby." Krystal mumbled as she gathered the cum in her mouth "Wasn't a pornstar to start... Am I now?" she asked, echoing words Bad said during their first time

Bad just facepalmed and laughed. "Fuck yeah, you are." He nodded

Krystal smiled up at him in pride, opening her mouth wide. She showed the large pool of cum inside, swirling her tongue through it as she moaned. At the same time she ran her hand over her large pregnant belly and felt her pussy cum

Here, in this world? Pregnant and having sex a lot, a mother not only to the child in her body, a wife to all her lovers. And where she does not have to worry about being a hero, where she can be as BAD as she wants...

This Krystal loved it.

And while this may not be the main time line, the main Krystal Tennyson, her temptation gave birth to this world... And THIS Krystal could not be any happier


	2. What If? Reaper

**Damian-Tomas-Wayn**: Huh. That could be a good one. So basically, what if James wasn't immune to Brother Blood's control? Yeah, that could be good.

**Fictionis1:** Yeah. Right here.

**Yo-yo-yo**: Dude. It is called a bittersweet ending. This shit happens. Get over it

Here are some review's Ghost wanted to answer:

**Zanotronxl:** Well, this next one will knock your socks off.

** jasongd:** Well thanks to a gracious reviewer, this is the first of their suggestions.

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Here we go, dude.

**Damian-Tomas-Wayne**: Don't worry, we've got something along those lines.

** Fictionis1:** Boom! Here we go!

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And we are back with another OneShot! I hope you all enjoy it! We have another Krystal one as well! Don't worry, we do have other ones planned. This one in particular was suggested by a guest on James' Harem 2's second arc's finale... Chapter 50 of James' Harem 2

This is another one based on the Another World arc of Krystal's Harem.

"What if Wes managed to kidnap Krystal during their first encounter?"

This one is called "What if? Reaper" because this Krystal basically becomes "Reaper Krystal"... hope you all have fun

* * *

**Tennyson Harem Saga One-Shot**

**What If? Reaper**

* * *

We find ourselves on a barren planet... Where a girl came crashing down, hard, onto the ground "Argh!" The girl screamed in pain and grunted in pain as she crawled out of the crater she had made.

Behind her a dark looking man walked out of a portal as she passed out, a red light flashing on her neck "Oh, Krystal. Why're you running?" The dark-looking man asked as he slowly walked out. He had dark brown, almost black hair; green eyes much like the Tennyson green eyes most of her brothers and sisters had. Light tanned skin, almost olive skin-tone, wearing a black tattered cloak with green lining. Under the cloak he wore a black shirt which had a stylish band picture on it, black rock star pants and some stylish shoes

Krystal crawled out of the hole and turned her head back, snarling as she tried to get away from him. Krystal had short blue hair, green eyes and scuffed skin from the fall, wearing a blue jacket and black shirt with blue trousers. On her left hand was a blue gauntlet with an hourglass symbol on a watch-face and a red watch embedded into her neck. She gasped and passed out, going limp

"I guess this place _is_ toxic to you. Don't worry. I'll look after you." The man spoke, as he approached her.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal groaned as she slowly woke up, looking around as she saw a metallic room's ceiling and felt a quilt covered around her. She jerked awake in fear as she thought she was in a prison... but it wasn't. It was an empty room with only the bed in.

"Where... Where AM I?" Krystal crawled out of bed, looking around her as she tried to get her bearings. But she felt like a tonne of lead, that fall must've taken more out of her than she realised. 'Okay, let's think. I should be the only one here. Right?' She asked herself. She thought back.

Someone had came through the portal at her families home, the Multiverse portal being used so someone could sneak in. For some reason the Nemitrix freaked out and she instinctively transformed into a predictor alien, loosing all control of herself. Then her family had to knock her out... And this guy retreated with her

"What's going to happen?" Krystal panicked as she looked around, trying to get her bearings when the door suddenly opened and the guy from earlier walked in carrying a tray of food

"Oh, you're awake." The man spoke calmly. "That's good. I was worried for a minute."

"Who the hell are you?!" she snapped

"I am Wes Tennyson." he replied

"Wes? You're? You're one of my siblings?" Krystal backed up and fell down again onto the floor.

"Yeah. I am." He nodded "From an alternate reality."

"And you've been hunting me down." Krystal glared "Or targeting me or whatever."

"I'm taking you off the board, sister. So I can seek justice."

"'Justice'? What're you getting at?"

"I am the son of the one your dad calls Reaper Ben."

"Reaper." Krystal whispered as she heard that name. A dark and deathly shudder went up her spine. "Y-You can't be."

"Don't try and leave either." he pointed out "I'm not going to hurt you but this world is toxic. All life outside this base dies."

"Is _that_ why it's a wasteland? And this... 'bunker' is the last hospitable location?" Krystal asked

"Exactly. This is my father's home world." he nodded

...

"Oh god." Krystal backed up. 'I'm going to die here.' In her panic she turned into Speed Queen and raced off

Wes sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish she wouldn't do that." He frowned

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal ran as fast as she could, running around the establishment. It was massive. Room after room, stairway after stairway... it was insane. And eventually she just... Left the facility, running as fast as she could.  
This couldn't be real!  
As she ran, running on and on, as far away as she could, she felt her life leaving her. Falling to her knees as she began to choke.

"Krystal!" a voice called from her Omegatrix as a black and blue figure emerged from the transformation device

"Sh-Ship." Krystal wheezed as she felt her mind fade out

"Crap!" Ship hissed before she took over, wrapping around Krystal's legs and encouraging her body to run

"Come on, we've got to go." And directed her to the only safe location. Back to... _that_ place

Luckily, or unluckily, the door was open for them, as Wes saw the pair run inside and collapse on the floor.

"Get that our of your system?" he asked, brushing Krystal's hair

Krystal groaned and felt like she was about to pass out again. 'Krystal.' Ship thought sadly "What are you going to do?" Ship snarled at Wes

"Getting her to bed." Wes answered. "I want her alive." He picked her up and carried Krystal through the facility as Ship glared

"For what? Some sick slavery BS?" she hissed

"No. Nothing like that." Wes answered. "I just want her to listen. Please rest. "

"I'm still keeping my eye on you." Ship answered as they went back into the room where Krystal was tucked in.

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was standing against a wall, looking out through a reinforced window as she looked out at the desolate world that Wes inhabited. From what she has gathered this guy was the son of Reaper Ben and a version of Kai Green, the Kai from the world of Ben 10,000. And his mother had passed away recently

"I guess things aren't black and white with him." Ship frowned, talking to Krystal.

"Doesn't excuse him though." Krystal frowned. "I still see a lot of 'Reaper' in him."

"Right." Ship nodded in agreement

"Ah, sister. You're awake." Wes smiled as he just entered the room without care, this being the eleventh day since she arrived

"Bringing me lunch, Wes?" Krystal asked, having figured out the 'time of arrival' with him.

"You need your strength." He answered "I don't want my darling sister getting sick."

"Why are you being so nice?" Krystal inquired. "Your dad was a murderer and from what I heard from Dad, your mother wasn't a saint."

"So? -You- are my sister. My mother raised me to cherish family." Wes replied "She raised me by herself and... I must say, I've never known my only true sibling was so gorgeous."

...

Krystal deadpanned as she heard that. 'S-Seriously?' She stammered internally.

"What? You are." Wes blinked, acting like a gentleman... Or at least as much of one a psycho could

Krystal scratched the back of her head in worry and concern. Did this guy **like **her?

"Eat up, I made it Special." he assured

Krystal glared at him, before looking at the meal. A combination of fresh vegetables and salads. It didn't **look** poisoned. "Thank you."

"Anything, any time." he nodded and left

"Ship... Where does he get these?" She wondered as she began to tuck in...and it tasted good.

"I'm not sure." Ship shrugged "This place is Mechamorph proof. I can't merge with any of it. And I haven't seen anything that looked like a farm in our travels of this place."

"God... Where does this food come from? Does he grow it himself? Is there a garden here?" She asked as she ate. "Hmm. Potatoes."

"... Krystal, you okay?" Ship blinked as Krystal ate

"Um. Yeah, I think so. Why?" Krystal asked, a mouth half-full in response

"You're eating like an animal and... Look at your shirt and pants."

"Huh?" Krystal did as she was told and noticed her nipples where hard and visible through her shirt while her crotch was literally soaked through "The hell?!" She panicked, covering her breasts and crotch. "I-I don't-! What's going on?" She covered herself, blushing like mad, and had to suppress a moan as heat filed her body "He spiked the food with an aphrodisiac?"

"I don't know what to do!" Ship panicked.

"Fuck me~" Krystal moaned "Fuck me before he comes back and does whatever the fuck he was planning!"

"Okay, I understand." Ship nodded, forming out of the Omegatrix and formed a humanoid form, quickly growing a 'cock' and pushed inside of her partner.

"-AH~-!" Krystal moaned as she felt her penetrate her sopping wet pussy. She had pulled her shorts down, letting them drop to he knees. She hugged Ship close, kissing her lovingly as they moved against each other

'I'm here, Krystal. I'm right here.' Ship thought as she fucked her.

* * *

*time skip*

**SLAM!**

"WHAT?! THE FUCK?! WAS THAT?!" Krystal snapped

Wes backed up in worry. "Wh-what was what?"

"The fucking shit you put in my food to make me horny! What the fuck was that about?!"

"Ah. That." He frowned as he removed her hands from him "Simple. Because I love you and I knew you needed the push."

"You? You **"love"** me?" She glared. "'Needed a push'? Why?"

"Because you don't realise you love me to." he said seriously and showed a watch on his wrist. His own Omnitrix. It was a strange looking device attached to his wrist, unlike any shed seen before. The watch-face had finger-bone grips holding it in place, the strap itself looked to be made of wrought iron and barbed like fencing-wire, its strap looked like an octagonal nut. The faceplate seemed to be cracked but not broken, like it was an aesthetic design.

"Your own Omnitrix? It looks like an edgelord's design." Krystal responded

"Hey, I made it using scraps!" he huffed

"You want me to 'love you'?" Krystal asked, glaring at him, though... she felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes. So, how about a bet? My oh so beautiful and lovely cousin." she smiled

"I'm listening." She responded, thinking she could remain stoic and strong in her resolve.

"Let's fight. Tetramand against Tetramand. One on one. You win, I send you home. I win, and we get married." he said calmly

Krystal rubbed her Matrix and nodded. "You better not cheat."

"I won't." He answered "And you better not either, no Mechamorph help or Nemitrix weirdness."

"Damn it all." Ship frowned.

"Ship, lock the Nemetrix." Krystal frowned, trying to be fair.

"That might lock me inside." She answered

"Just stay in there for an hour." she encouraged

"Alright." Ship nodded and locked the Nemetrix with her inside.

"Come on, we can do this in the training room. It should handle it." Wes said cheerfully as he walked off

"Fine." Krystal answered bitterly and followed. 'I **won't** lose!'

"Rules are simple. First unable to move, revert to human or surrender losses. Agreed?" Wes stated as they entered a rather large room

"Agreed." She nodded as they both turned into Tetramands at the same time.

In a flash Wes had changed into a rather... Strange Tetramand. He looked like a Tetramand... But not at the same time. The nine foot tall alien had deep purple skin and four arms, each arm being bulky and powerful. He had a series of black 'plates' that looked like organic armour going down his arms and plated over his hands in small segments. Unlike a normal Tetramand his legs looked in proportion with his body, just as large and bulky as the rest of him. He had several spikes of bone jutting out of his back, the Antitrix placed in his upper right shoulder. He had six eyes instead of four, all a bright glowing purple and organized in a sideways hexagon. He had several large fangs jutting out of his jaw, some black plated spikes jutting out of the top of his head like a crown

"Oh... Son of a bitch." Krystal gulped nervously as she had transformed into Amazon. She grew in a flash of blue, the female Tetramand taking her stance. She was wearing black leather, metal padded gladiator attire, going bare-footed, E/F-Cup breasts held back by her armour and muscular as all heck. A tall, towering form of muscles and curves with long flowing blue hair done up in a high ponytail

"You are gorgeous." Wes complimented as he punched his fists together

"Shut up, Wes!" Krystal glared, getting ready to fight.

"Computer! Start a ten count down." Wes said seriously

_Counting down from ten seconds.  
_A robotic voice spoke up  
_Ten. Nine. Eight._

Krystal and Wes got into position, glaring at each other.

_Seven. Six. Five. Four._

"Don't be upset if you lose." Wes spoke

_Three. Two._

"I won't." Krystal stared daggers.

_One. Zero._

The two ran at each other and clashed with their fists into the other's.

Krystal yelled in pain, stumbling back and hosing her arm "What... The hell?!" she hissed in pain

"My Tetramand's armour is tougher. Evolved to a point." Wes informed her "I am basically the apex alpha of the species. A Tetramand who is designed to outclass other Tetramands. I am basically a Tetramand Super Solider."

Krystal snarled lightly and rushed forwards, using a series of rapid attacks she had learnt from her mother Looma. Krystal's fists and kicks connected on Wes' body, though he didn't seem to be taking much damage, before he slapped her away She roared as she jumped high and gave a powerful kick... And he grabbed her ankle. Krystal gasped as she was lifted over his head and suddenly slammed down into the floor.

**CRASH!**

She grunted in pain, before she was lifted again and slammed repeatedly.

**CRASH!**  
**THUD!**  
**CRASH!**  
**THUD!**  
**THUD!**  
**THUD!**

"Urgh..." She groaned. She was then holstered into the air... And pulled into a bear hug from behind. Wes used his lower arms to pin her four arms to the side while also crushing her a bit, meanwhile he used his upper arms to taunt her as he grabbed her breasts and began to play with them

"Do you give in yet?" he purred into her ear

"N-No." She panted, feeling horrified that she was being used as a frigging rag doll.

"Okay then. I'll have my fun." he snickered and squeezed her even tighter, meanwhile pulling at her nipples painfully

"HNN!" Krystal gasped as she was being erotically played with. And that damn aphrodisiac she ingested was making it worse. It wasn't all out of her system!  
Feeling such a strong muscular body against her back, dominating her Tetramand body as she was being beaten and forced to feel pleasure. Juices flowed down her well muscled thighs... And then she felt it, the massive hardness rubbing against her ass!

"Give up?" he grunted into her ear, slowly moving his hips back and forth while giving one powerful squeeze of his arms

"N-Nah~!" Krystal panted, institutionally rubbing her ass against his cock "YES!" she screamed, her pussy suddenly cumming. The crotch of her outfit becoming more than soaked through as her juices sprayed out like a fucking sprinkler. She hadn't meant to surrender, she just felt so good the word slipped out! But she couldn't take it back, her four eyes rolled into her head as she came like some whore while being crushed and played with

Wes smiled and kissed her passionately which shocked her and made her gasp in horror as she realised what she had said... But she couldn't resist now, bee body wouldn't let her if she did! As a female Tetramand, giving up... Her body accepted it. She belonged to him "Not now." Wes commented as he broke the kiss, both of them turning back to their human forms... And Krystal sprinted off like a cat with a fire in the end of her tail "Give her a few days." he smirked

Krystal ran into her room, panting heavily, clawing at her neck...and felt her body heat up.

**WUM WUM WUM**

The Nemitrix was glowing, screaming at her as she fell onto her bed and hugged herself! It was like she was being tortured, trapped in a sauna with the door locked. And the sauna was inside her body, inches from her skin

**WUM WUM WUM**

She couldn't hold it back. She wanted to 'burn'. Her instincts went wild as she wanted to breed. She literally ripped her clothes off as she fell out of her bed and began to finger herself

**WUM WUM WUM**

'F-Fuck! Damn it.' She thought, rubbing her clit as ferociously as she could, just to scratch the itch. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't! She wouldn't!

* * *

*time skip*

"I still can't believe I lost." Krystal whispered as she sat in her bed, hugging her legs the next day

"It's not your fault Krystal." Ship soothed

"It is." Krystal answered sadly. "How can I be a hero here?"

"I..." Ship blinked "We just have to find a way home. I know we can."

Krystal remained silent. True, the thought of going home was tempting, but her mind she wanted to stay. Her body was craving...

'No!' she told herself angrily 'I won't fall for this!' She thought. 'I can fight it!'

_Grumble_

'Damn it, I'm hungry again.' She thought before she heard a knock at the door "What?" she snapped

"I've brought you something to eat." Wes spoke. "You must be famished."

"No." she huffed

_grumble_

...

"Maybe a little." She frowned.

"I'll leave it out here." Wes spoke and put the tray down.

"Huh?" Krystal whispered and blinked softly

"Krystal. Please. I don't want you to starve. You're my wife. I want you to trust me." He answered "Please eat." he added before walking away

Krystal frowned, before opening the door and saw the near-identical meal from yesterday. Thinking this was the only thing that could grow here, she took it inside reluctantly "I don't trust him." she said simply

"Neither do I. But you need your strength." Ship answered

Krystal nodded and began to eat "Hmm. 'S good." She mumbled as she ate and she ate and ate and ate. Her thoughts drifting to Wes as she did. She felt warmer, safe, more... passionate towards him. The words he said to her 'his wife'.

Her imagination began to wander. Thinking about him as he finished a round of training. How he looked, glistening in sweat, showing off his abs and muscles...how 'Adonis-like' he looked

"No! No!" she muttered to herself, catching herself drooling

"Krystal!" Ship panicked. "That damn food!"

"I-I want!" Krystal frowned, wiping her drool away. "Ship. Please!"

"Okay, don't worry." She nodded, forming her humanoid self again. She got between Krystal's legs and spread them, pushing her tongue into the girls vagina

"Ah! Yes! Right-right there! Yes~!" Krystal moaned happily as she held her head. Was this going to be every day?

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was a week later, Krystal was eating the salad once again, eating healthy but also becoming hornier and hotter for Wes.

She couldn't believe it was like this. She was horny almost 24/7, it was rare she didn't feel soaked and desperate. She had stopped wearing her pants because of how soaked and ruined the later. And she stopped wearing her bra for a different reason but a much more simpler one, it was hurting her constantly hard nipples  
So she was only wearing her panties and shirt only

"Krystal, maybe you should go get some exercise? It might help get your mind off this stuff." Ship commented

"And go where? Everywhere I go. I see _him."_ Krystal frowned

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry." Ship flinched

"Not. Not your fault. I just. I'm just so frustrated!" She answered, rubbing her slit under her panties "He just... he won't leave my mind. My body refuses to let me forget him. It just... I... Ship, have I been lying to myself my entire life?"

"What do you mean? That you're **not** a lesbian?" Ship asked in shock

"I... Did just jumped into this." she muttered "When I fell for TwoTwo I just decided I was a lesbian. Was... I lying to myself? If I liked women... Why do I feel like this?"

"Krystal, it's the salads. You're eating something that's making you think you like him." Ship answered. "You're still you."

"I don't even know who I am any more." She mumbled

"You. Are. Krystal Tennyson. That's who you've always been." Ship answered

**Knock  
Knock**

"Can I come in?" Wes' voice spoke through the door.

"Fuck off!" Ship hissed

"Are you sure?" Wes responded, sounding worried.

"Yes! Fuck off!" Ship snapped back.

"Krystal?" he asked, for her to answer

"Y-Yes?" She responded nervously, not wanting to open the door just yet.

"Are you okay? You have been locked in there for a week straight. That isn't good for you body. Feel free to use the gym. I'll leave a map to it by your door. I won't be in there from 10 in the morning until 8 AM the next day so you can use it as much as you want without worrying about seeing me if that's why. I don't want my wife ruining her body out of neglect, you are too perfect for that." he said before he walked away

Krystal grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, she didn't know what to do. He was being so nice... but he was a killer.

He kidnapped her! He trapped her!He drugged her! He forced her into that fucked up competition to 'win' her! He had her questioning her very existence!

And yet... he was so nice and charming! He was like a little kid who just needed love and kissed by his mummy!

'That son of a fucking bitch!' She screamed into her pillow, though it was muffled. 'What am I going to do?'

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was now wearing almost nothing. Ever since Wes gave her that timetable and map, she had to keep herself busy... and with this food, she was hornier than a stud-rabbit on an aphrodisiac. She literally **only** wore a shirt now, besides the semi-see-through black thigh high stockings she wore instead of socks... And the shirt wasn't even hers, as Wes left her some new cloths in the gym a few days ago since her old ones where all ripped and dirty.

The shirt was black and reached her mid thigh, less than an inch from where the stockings ended so there was the tiniest hint of thigh flesh on display. The shirt was several sizes too big, hanging off her frame enough to give an unintentional teasing glimpse of her right shoulder and some of her upper breast but with enough room to let her constantly aroused body breath. Plus with the loose fabric, it wasn't constantly teasing her rock hard nipples

"Ship... I don't know how long I can keep this up." Krystal said as she arrived in the gym, her imagination having been focused on what Wes' penis might look and feel like for the past several days straight without a moments break "I... I don't think I can resist the urge anymore..."

"Krystal. I'm always here for you. If you _ever_ need me to-" Ship tried to reassure her.

"Ship. It's not enough." Krystal's eye watered "We fuck for hours every day and it doesn't help. Not anymore." She looked down in guilt and shame. "I. I want. I _need_ **him."**

"I... Krystal." Ship said sadly and in fear "No matter what you choose... I'll be by your side and I will help you. No matter what it is, you're never alone."

"I know." Krystal nodded as she knew what Ship meant. She didn't know how long she could resist or if she even should.

"I love you." Ship kissed her cheek

"I love you too." Krystal wiped her tears "... Should I do this?" she asked, gesturing to the gym. Was there a point in working out today if she gave in?

"I. I think..." Ship frowned

"Krystal? Are you alright?" Wes asked as he turned the corner.

"Ah!" Krystal gasped and span around, her face bright red and her breath fast

Wes was shirtless, a towel around his neck

"W-What are you doing here? Y-You s-said you'd only be here f-from e-e-eight till t-ten..." Krystal stuttered at the younger man

"It's nine thirty." he responded, much to Krystal's horror. In her state of arousal she hadn't noticed the passage of time properly, a second seeming like an hour.

She hadn't realised!

"Sh-Ship?" Krystal asked

"I'm sorry, I was so worried about you I didn't notice." Ship said in shame

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wes asked

**WUM WUM**

"You win." Krystal said suddenly

"I'm sorry?" He asked

"You win. I-I give up." Krystal answered. "Just... Don't make me beg."

"I... are you saying you want me to fuck you?" he blinked, slowly grinning "Is that what you mean?" he asked, knowing she knew the two words he wanted to hear

"I... Do." she said, knowing he wanted to hear that. They where 'married' and wanted her to 'admit it' with those words

Wes grinned, throwing his towel away as he walked towards his older sister

**WUM WUM WUM WUM**

He was right in front of her now, rubbing her cheek and chin as their lips grew closer and closer and soon, they kissed. Wes gently connecting their lips together as something inside Krystal snapped. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in, her eyes slamming shut while pushing her tongue deep into his mouth

'Holy crap! She's a wild beast!' He thought as he was being French-kissed. He returned the kiss just as eagerly, his hands pulling up her shirt and rubbing her ass

'A-Ah~!' Krystal blushed as she was now bared nude before her 'husband' and showed off her dripping slit and her hard nipples.

"Oh boy." Wes snickered, feeling her wetness dripping into his fingers even though his hands where back on her ass "You are -more- than soaked!" he laughed and gave her a swat to her ass

Ship reluctantly emerged from the Omegatrix, sitting in her knees as if in shame

"Ship?" He asked as he saw her. "Something you want to ask?"

"... I'm by her side no matter what." she frowned simply

"Alright. You can watch." He smiled, albeit a little darkly. Pulling Krystal close, he stood up and began to carry her. "Let's make this official." He set Krystal down on the treadmill, on her knees. He leaned over her as he took out his cock and slapped it on her face several times, smirking down at her

**WUM WUM WUM WUM WUM WUM**

"Do you know what to do?" He asked with a winning smirk.

"I..." Krystal gulped and looked up at the member before her

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"U-Uh-huh." She nodded, smelling the musk coming from his throbbing member. Her mind was going blank

"Then just open your mouth and let me do all of the work!" he smirked

"O... kay..." Krystal muttered, her eyes glazed over as she did as she was told

**WUM WUM WUM WUM WUM WUM**

Wes was almost jumping in joy as he saw those pretty pink lips spread themselves open, her tongue falling out of her mouth as she let out a cute "Ah~"

He gripped her head, pushing inside eagerly

Krystal's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Wes' cock inside of her mouth, feeling how hot and thick it was. She could feel it knock the back of her throat. She gave a small cute gag as her rational mind faded away, she just let him use her

"It's okay, Krystal. I'm right here." Wes' voice trailed off as he began to face-fuck Krystal.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was a fortnight later...And Krystal was bouncing on Wes' cock like it was her Alpha's strap-on.

"AH~! OH~! Fuck! Fuck fuck! Yes!" Krystal moaned, slamming her thighs up and down as fast as she could "Oh~! Oh~! I-I-Ah! I feel~! AH~! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!"

Wes grunted and came inside of her, letting her fuck him silly "There you go!" He grunted

"Fuck~!" Krystal moaned, creaming herself while she was creampied. She fell upon the bed and panted heavily like a bitch... and finally, she had her itch scratched. For today, at least

"Oh my Krystal, that was amazing." Wes smiled as he twisted around and lay down next to her, pulling her into a soft hug

"Get off." she muttered, pushing him away

"What? Didn't you enjoy it?" He asked

"You were just there for an itch. Nothing more." She answered, breaking the hug "Just like every other time. I've given into your perverted game but you haven't broken me."

"Thank god." Ship sighed, who had been sitting in the corner for the past... how long had the two been going at it? It had to be two hours at least

"Come on big sis, don't be like that." he smirked and began to tease her nipples

Krystal flinched as she felt her nipples being teased, rubbed and pulled gently. He was trying his best to make her admit it. She was getting soaked, her juices dripping from her pussy once again "No~" she whined

"It's easier if you just admit your feelings." Wes admitted as he kissed her neck, even biting it

Krystal flinched and moaned gently, trying not to be audible, before standing up. "I-I'm going to bed. She forced herself out of his grip and walked away with a limp

"Alright. Good night." He answered, sounding sad...but he was smiling.

Krystal was storming through the facility, Ship following. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort her. But what could she say that wouldn't piss her off? "Ship?" Krystal spoke up.

"Y-Yes?" Ship stammered as she was caught off guard.

"Can we hug?" She asked as they entered her own room and sat on her bed.

Ship nodded, sitting next to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you."

"Of course." Ship nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Two months.

Krystal had been here for two god damn months!

She was also caught in a routine. Aside from eating and sleeping, she was hitting the gym more often day after day...with fuck sessions with her husband. Krystal was currently doing one of those workout routines, running on the treadmill. She was panting and sweating, running nude except for a pair of sneakers so she didn't hurt her feet.

"Another ten minutes." she told herself, checking the time. She had to stay in shape to stay healthy. She didn't want to slack. She figured she had to try and be strong as possible. She had always out good work into her body, staying fit and in shape and now, she felt like she had a better reason too. Something nagging at her to stay in shape.

"You okay?" Ship asked

"I'm. Fine. Ship." Krystal responded as she ran, using every other step to speak. "Just. Keep. Moving." As she moved her breasts and ass jiggled with each step, some sweat dripping down her body

'Oh, you look good~.' Ship thought as she looked at her.

"Looking good." Wes smirked from the doorway

"Wes!" Krystal screamed, as she continued. "Why're you looking? I've still got-!"

"What? I can't look?" he asked innocently "Just looking isn't a crime, is it?"

"N-No. I guess not." She frowned, almost losing her stride, but kept at it.

Ship frowned in worry, skipping out of the Omegatrix and 'standing guard'

"Still don't trust me, Ship? I'm not going to hurt her. She's my wife." Wes explained

"Because you forced her to." she glared

"Krystal knew what she was getting into. Didn't you?" Wes inquired.

"Yes." she panted as she kept running

"So, how have I tricked her, Ship?" Wes responded

"Your damn 'Apex'. That's what." She glared "And I said forced. Because you made it a condition in your stupid bet."

Wes just shrugged. "But I love her."

Krystal slowed down, the treadmill coming to a stop 'L-Love? He loves me?' She thought as she stopped on the sides, having spread her legs out to keep her balance. 'No. He-he said this before. It didn't make me feel different then.'

"Hold on, I've got you." Wes spoke as he caught her before she fell over

"Thank you." she blushed

Ship frowned as she saw him, almost like he owned her. No, he **did** own her "Krystal..." she muttered

"Hey, Krystal. Want to know what would be hot? If Ship sucked me off." Wes grinned

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" Ship snapped as she heard that.

"Really?" Krystal asked, her nipples getting hard as she heard that "I guess... That would... Be kinda hot."

Ship double-took as she heard that. Was she going to have to suck him off?

"Ship... Please?" Krystal asked in that voice. That voice which made Ship soaked and she couldn't say no to "You said you'd standby me whatever I chose and be there... Right?"

"... Yeah. You're right." Ship nodded and got on her knees

"Thank you, Krystal." Wes smiled, kissing her lips, before turning to Ship. "Are you ready, Ship?"

"Yes." She answered as he lowered his pants. She was disgusted she would do this... But she did promise. She would be by Krystal's side. Support her. No matter what. And she meant it. So... _This_... Also countered

"First time?" Wes quipped.

"Yes." Ship hissed.

"It'll be fine." He smiled as he pushed his cock into her gooey flesh

"Hmm?" Ship moaned as she felt his member in her 'mouth' as she felt like she was gagging on it, but not really.

"Oh~, that sounds hot." Wes commented as he heard the gagging sound and jabbed his hips forwards to hear it again

"Gluck!" She gagged again, feeling her 'throat' being stretched out. But being a malleable goop, it wasn't much of a problem.

"Oh Ship~" Krystal moaned and fell onto her knees

'K-Krystal.' Ship thought as she was looked on by her partner.

"Do you want some, Love?" Wes asked as he face-fucked Ship.

Ship just continued to gag, her hands gripping his thighs. His thrusts where getting a bit too fast and hard for her liking

"Does it taste good?" Krystal asked and licked her neck

Ship moaned, her eye rolled back into her head as she didn't want to admit it. But it _did_ taste good. No, she refused to admit it. She wouldn't fall for this assholes dick. She'd find a way for herself and Krystal to escape, she was sure of it!

* * *

*Time Skip*

Three months later.

Both Krystal and Ship were giving a double blowjob to Wes' cock "Krystal." Ship moaned, sliding her tongue up and down the length

"Sho~, goo~d!" Krystal moaned happily as she slurped his cock.

"I-I'm cumming!" Wes moaned and sprayed his seed on their faces. The two squealed in shock and joy as their faces where covered in hot cum "God. You two. Are amazing. That was so~ good!" Wes panted as he stroked their shoulders.

"So, Krystal, want me to fuck you again?" he asked

"Yes! Yes please, husband. Breed my slutty pussy!" Krystal begged

"But what if I fucked Ship?" he mocked/teased gently

"Fuck me, Master. Please! I'll be a good girl!" Ship begged

"I'd be so happy!" Krystal admitted

"Oh I'm so lucky!" Wes cheered happily "Who wants to go first?" he asked as he activated the Antitrix

"Me!" The two raised their hands before they glared at each other lightly  
Wes chuckled and pushed the Antitrix down and transformed. He had transformed into a much stronger version of Ditto. A little taller, less pudgy but with two dicks protruding from his waist  
"Oh~" they said happily

"I hope this will satisfy you." He smiled as he pulled the two close. He pinned the two into the ground, Ship atop Krystal, and pushed into her hungry pussy "Say 'ah'!" He quipped

Both ladies moaned, proclaiming "'Ah~!'" as they felt his cocks penetrate their pussies.

'So fucking TIGHT!' He thought. He held onto Ship's gooey ass, slamming back and forth. His hips clapping against their thighs, filling them and spreading them to an unbelievable degree

"Ah~! Yes! Fuck us! Cream us, Wes!" Krystal moaned, squirting off from each thrust "My husband! So good! Make me pregnant! I'm your slut! I obey you!"

"Yes! Please master! Spread me so good!" Ship drooled, the two rubbing their breasts together

"I'll do it. I'll make you pregnant!" Wes moaned as he climaxed in the both of them "Take it!" he growled lightly, slapping Ship's ass as he did. Both Ship and Krystal moaned, melting into the other as they were being fucked and used by their shared husband.

Their mission was over.

* * *

*time skip*

"Hey girls, I'm heading out." Wes said a week later, putting his cloths on "I am really behind on my mission. I think I better check out the world of 23 first."

"Okay, honey." The two answered as they sat in bed, exhausted from Wes fucking them both. And they had grown accustomed to their new lifestyle as being his shared wives.

"Ship~" Krystal moaned and kissed her softly "That was so good~"

"I know. I-I love _cock._ I love Wes." Ship panted

"You do?" Krystal asked happily, licking up the cum from Ship's chin

"Yes." Ship nodded lustfully

"Yay~!" Krystal purred happily "... With Wes being gone we really should clean this place up, right? Maybe cook him some dinner? Who knows when he will be back."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll get the hoover and you cook." Ship answered

"Sounds great." Krystal nodded and kissed her again. The two slipped out of the bed and headed out into the main building

'I can't believe it. I was so wrong about him.' Krystal and Ship thought together unaware that the other was thinking it. The two got to work happily... with Wes arriving less than an hour later

"I'm home!" He called out as he arrived in which shocked the two

"What're you doing home early?" Krystal asked in shock

"Time dilation, my darling." he smiled and bent her over the table "I've been gone for weeks. So I'm a bit backed up... Which alien do you want?"

"'Backed up'? Oh, darling." She frowned and then pondered. "Hmm...What about a _strong_ one~?" She suggested

"Oh? You want to be pounded like a whore?" he smirked and bucked his hips against hers, his clothed member rubbing against her backside "Which do you want? Over sized Dino cock or a diamond hard dick?"

"Diamond hard! Make it diamond-hard!" Krystal begged

Wes nodded and transformed into his version of Diamondhead. He was almost clear shining diamond, like a living statue of clear-cut flawless gemstone and he shoved his large diamond member into Krystal's ass

* * *

*with Ship*

Later Ship was cleaning the gym, humming as she finished dusting "There, all clean for Wes." She smiled as she retracted the duster and walked out.

"Excellent work, bitch." Wes smiled as he was suddenly behind her

"Wes! When did you arrive?" She asked

"Just now. I've been to a different dimension." He answered

"I've come back from the World of Zzaro. Been there for a few weeks. Now get ready Ship..." in a flash Wes had transformed into Apex-XLR8. His body now green with thick, almost dinosaur like armour over his body "... because I need to ruin you." he hissed and pushed her over. He held her in the pile-driver position, pushing her head into the ground as he began to fuck her pussy at super speed

Ship was vibrating like she was sitting in a vibrating chair, her voice reverberating over and over and over. Her moans echoed in the room continued as she was bred "OOOOOOO~~~~~HHHHHHHH~~~~~"

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal had cum dripping out of her vagina, finally standing up as she recovered from her latest fucking, when Wes walked in

"Who knew Gwen was hot as a teen." Wes commented "I have to admit, I was tempted to bring her back here to."

"W-Wes?" she muttered, her thighs shuddering as she was pinned against the wall

"Time for the next round." he grinned and changed into another alien

"S-So soon?" Krystal panted as she was pinned to the wall, before being ploughed by her husband, fucked by his 'Alien Wolf' form. She moaned like a whore, her pussy being spread wide by his knotted dick

* * *

*with Ship, time skip*

Ship walked out of the gym, rubbing her shoulder weakly...

**SLAP!**

And Wes slapped her ass as he passed "Mad world is a perfect holiday destination." he said casually, his skin a bit tanned "I stayed a bit longer than expected. Three months."

"R-Really?" Ship moaned as she saw her shared husband.

"Really." he growled and bit her neck, transforming. He had transformed into an Appoplexian, wild and savage. Like the first time he fucked Krystal "Let me tell you something Ship, the Galvanic Mechamorph who I have turned into my slutty wife, Rath is going to fuck you like the slut you are." he snarled, picking her up in the full nelson position

"Ah~! Yes! Yes, I'm your slutty wife!" Ship moaned as she was pile-drivered by his cock.

* * *

*time skip, with Krystal*

"Can't... Feel my legs." Krystal muttered as she layed there on the table

"Honies~! I'm home." Wes spoke as he arrived once again "Man that Nega guy was depressing. Oh, there's my pussy."

"W-Wes. I-I'm too tired." Krystal whispered as she was exhausted. "Five. Five minutes. Please?"

"Of course darling." he smiled and rubbed her hair "I've waited a few weeks. Some more time won't hurt."

* * *

*time skip*

"I'm back." Wes called hours later "Those Bad guys where tough."

"Oh. Wes. Hello darling." Krystal yawned as she and Ship had been asleep on the bed that entire time

"Three months since I've last done it. I'm going to let loose." he smirked and turned into Apex-Wildvine

"Oh... No~" Ship said in fake fear before they were assaulted by vines

They both moaned as they were holstered into the air, tentacle vines going into their assholes and their pussies and mouths while other vines attacked their breasts, nipples and clits. The two where moaning messes, losing all sense of self

* * *

*Time skip*

"They are finally dead." Wes said as he just... Lay in bed with Krystal and Ship. He had came back about twenty minutes ago, having left for his home world... The World of 10,000. After finishing his plan he didn't want to do anything else, they just lay there holding each other

"It's okay Wes." Krystal soothed, a madness having grown in her eyes since she first came here "It's okay."

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal blinked as she saw a world that wasn't that wasteland for the first time in a year if not longer  
This was the world of No Watch Ben  
"Wh-what is this? Where are we?" Krystal asked as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"A world that's not toxic. A world where we can live together." He smirked "I have a secluded planet all for us all picked out. We just have to kill one person beforehand though, to complete our families justice."

"And, who's that?" Ship asked

"... The last remaining Ben." Wes answered... And Krystal began to laugh like a mad woman

Ship and Wes looked on in shock, never hearing Krystal laugh like that before. It was insane, the laughter of a mad woman "Let's do it!" Krystal smiled as she turned back, her eyed tinted with red now.

* * *

*on the main Earth*

"I'm going to find her." Ben spoke seriously as he was getting ready to head out.

"What?" his wives asked in shock. It had been two years since Krystal had disappeared

"She's not come home. I've got to find her... if she's still alive." Ben frowned as he pulled his bag onto his shoulders "We studied that energy. I know where that son of a bitch would be. Reapers World."

"But isn't that world toxic? If you go there-" Isis spoke up in worry.

"If I go there, I might die. But it's better than the alternative." Ben answered "Besides, all known life could die. But there are some species who have never been in that sort of environment and the Biomnitrix... It'll find something safe."

Isis nodded... before hugging her husband. "Please come back safe." She whispered

"I will." he promised. He turned to outside and walked out, teleporting away to that dead-dimension.

He arrived and instantly he started shifting between aliens until he ended up in the form of Ultimate AtomicX "It seems this world isn't unlike 'Anur Vladias'." He commented as he could now survive. "Where are you, Krystal?" he asked himself as he flew to where there **might** be a place she could've holed up. He took off flying... And found a facility, which looked a thousand years abandoned "God. No!" He panicked as he lowered down and entered. He looked around the dust-covered location. No-one had lived here for millennia it seemed.

Only dust and cloths

Including the outfit Krystal had last been seen wearing

"Krystal..." he whispered, taking the outfit in his hand carefully, it was only scraps left. He tried to hold it as gently as he could, like an artefact and he burst into tears

As he wept, his heart broke into a million pieces. 'Krystal. My baby girl.' He sobbed, before his anguished cries could be heard all throughout the facility as he unleashed something into the atmosphere.

And in a flash of light that world was gone

Not just the world. The universe. Reaper's universe was gone. Cleaved away from grief.

* * *

*time skip*

A day later they held the funeral, small and private 'Small', being relative. The immediate Tennyson family only and Krystal's lovers; TwoTwo, Michelle, Greer, Cersie and Alicia.

Ben couldn't even bring himself to talk. His baby girl was gone. This was the greatest pain, the greatest failure, he had ever felt

Gwen and Isis held his hands out of concern and love.

The rest of the family where upset heart broken. They were going to remember their darling girl as the hero she was

And hopefully…. She was in a better place.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We arrive in the world of 'No Watch Ben'...or. It should be called 'Wes' World' now. Here, we see an older Wes running around with a pair of women by his side. Wes was laughing like a madman, in the form of Apex-Swampfire and by his side was an oddly dressed woman, black-skinned with silver and blue markings. They soon arrived at a penthouse and silently slipped in 'Look at all this!' The black-suited woman thought with a smile "We made a massive Hall tonight!"

"That we did!" Wes smirked and pulled the two flush against his body

"Hubby~, you're so frisky tonight." A blue-haired woman with red eyes purred as she rubbed her breasts against Wes' body.

"Well, of course. I'm with my lovely wives." Wes smirked. "And I'm harder than the diamonds we stole." He playfully purred into her ear."

"Really?" The blue haired woman giggled

"We should fix that for Master, shouldn't we Krystal?" the other woman grinned

"We should, Ship...Right after mummy feeds~." Krystal responded with a puckish grin.

"Go ahead. I can wait." he nodded

"Thank you." Krystal skipped away to a bedroom, while Ship knelt down and began to give him a blowjob. In the bedroom, Krystal went to a crib where a little baby was sleeping "Hello cuteness!" Krystal purred. The little baby's eyes slowly opened, revealing its mother red eyes, but had its father's tufts of hair. Reaching up, it began to whimper, wanting its mother. Krystal picked the baby up, kissing its face all over "Hello, baby. Did you miss mummy? Don't worry. We're home now." She reassured her child and snuggled it "Is someone thirsty?"

The baby gestured to suckle as Krystal removed her top and exposed her D-Cup breasts, letting her baby suckle on them happily. Her breasts had grown since falling pregnant, and her little princess loved sucking the milk from her teet

"You'll grow up big and strong. Just like your mummy. I promise. I love you, my little star." She whispered. With her baby fed, Krystal returned to where her husband was waiting.

Ship was on her knees, happily worshiping Wes' cock "Hmmm~" she moaned as she slurped over the member

"Oooh~ yes~" he moaned

"Hey, move over." Krystal urged lovingly, getting on her knees. Krystal and Ship shared a look out the corner of their eyes, before turning their heads toward one another and the cock in the middle, pushing their lips against the sides of the aching head and sharing a sloppy kiss against it, one with plenty of tongue and their eyes tilted toward their shared husband who had united them under the sexual debauchery of being 'his girls'.

Their tongues slithered along his cock, the kiss breaking away as they began to focus on different parts of his cock, stroking and kissing along the length of virile, aching flesh that there was to worship. There was so much cock before their eager eyes, and they seemed to want to work over as much of it as they could, and the best way to cover ground and as a result cover his cock their spit was to take broad licks up and down his cock, messy and careless as their eyes remained peering up at the man who tamed them, locking eyes with the welder of the Antitrix and making sure that at no point was he able to look away from them.

And he couldn't. His gaze was torn between their smiling faces as he watched them drift about, lapping at his shaft every which way, and his cock was left to twitch excitedly against their touch. They were so quickly upon him, so ravenous and hungry as they explored along his shaft their tongues, treading the familiar skin of the cock they'd both sucked plenty of times before, their lovers spit lingering upon the skin as they retreated ground the other already had. It was a peculiar feeling, but one that they were all too happy to embrace as eagerly and aggressively as they could as they twisted about together on their knees.

"It tastes so good," Krystal groaned, moaning as she shut her eyes for a moment and caught a spurt of pre-cum at her lips. Ship was quick to pull away as well, seizing her partners lips and pressing her into a deep kiss as her tongue pushed forward to try and steal some of that pre. As they did, Wes grabbed his now spit-slick cock and began to slap it against their faces, a show of intense domination accompanying his touch as he made absolute certain that they knew they were here for his enjoyment tonight and that they belonged to him. They didn't seem to mind, of course, moaning as their kiss grew sloppier and hungrier, adoring the way he rubbed his cock all along their faces, before turning to press their cheeks together once more and opening their mouths wide.

"This is a dream come true," Wes said, voice a little airier than normal as he rode the incredible high of the moment, slapping his cock back and forth down against both outstretched tongues, the occasional stroke helping to lose some spurts of pre that splattered onto their smiling faces as he went at them. After giving a few smacks down to their tongues he changed gears, thrusting a few times into Ship's mouth before pulling out and letting Krystal suck on it instead. "How does the other taste on my dick?" he asked, taunting them in his bid to assert himself as much as he could in the situation, to make sure they were one hundred percent smitten with him and receptive to whatever he asked for. He knew they were from the years of doing this, but he always got a thrill seeing them so devoted to him

"So good, master," Ship gasped as Wes pulled once more out of her mouth. She shivered, the lack of his cock pressing down against her tongue and the powerful taste of virile cock tinged with her lovers spit leaving her wanting. "Please don't go too long without fucking my mouth again. I'm glad to share, but I want to taste it so bad." She watched, then, as Wes seemingly decided to taunt her by thrusting harder and deeper into Krystal's mouth, the 'married woman' gasping and slobbering all over her husband's cock with a lack of composure that was shocking to Ship in ways that she was never going to get over. The Mechamorph whined and shivered as she watched it, jealous of the way that Krystal got to have the fun as he spent much longer in her mouth on that time than he'd spent in any of their mouths so far.

When he pulled out, little strands of drool fell from Krystal's lips, she purred "Fuck her fucking face hard." There was nothing even remotely like the old Krystal in the sexual beast down on her knees in front of Wes, a general lack of shame and decency helping her to let loose as she was coaxed more and more out of her shell by the perverted younger man who was technically her brother. It was a treat to behold as she became more blatant and lusty, wanton in her desires, to the point where as Wes plugged Ship's mouth again, Krystal leaned her head in lower. Rather than waiting her turn, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it down along the ball sac of the younger man, which drew excited noises from Wes as he slammed deeper down, penetrating Ship's throat as things got interesting for him.

"Suck those balls!" he shouted, grabbing hold of Krystal's head and pulling her in tighter, urging her to get her lips wrapped around his sac and start slurping on them as he continued to fuck Ship's mouth. "I've really done a number on you!" this had been his dream, his plan, his hope... And yet he never imagined the great Krystal Tennyson would be reduced into such a desperate, horny, and utterly reckless state that she would be slobbering on his nuts, but he wouldn't complain. The fact he turned two 'lesbians' into his cock worshiping wives who loved him to the point they'd die for his satisfaction satisfied him on such a deep level he felt at peace

Lifting one of his legs and leaning at an angle, Wes tried to find the best way possible to optimize his dominance of his girls' mouths. He pulled Krystal's head in between his legs so that she could best suck on his balls, while his other hand remained on Ship's gooey head, gripping what he could grab hold of and dragging her head back and forth along his cock, leaving her shuddering and gagging as she took him down repeatedly. It was a delight, Wes getting everything he could have wanted out of the moment, and he knew there was only better awaiting him as he drew close and closer to finishing his first round off with a bang.

When he was almost ready to cum, he made sure he let them both know that they belonged to him. Not just sexually; they were his entirely, and he would do with them as he wished. Drawing his hips excitedly back, Wes gave a few harsh cockslaps to both women and ordered "Faces together."

They were as obedient as could be, quickly returning once more to their cheek to cheek position as Wes lifted his cock up, stroking it slowly as he pressed his swollen, plump ball sac right up against their faces and began to drag his nuts, covered in a nice, warm coating of saliva thanks to Krystal's devoted efforts, along their faces, leaving them to smell the raw lust and masculinity. All punctuated with the occasional strike across their features with his dick.

"Master~" they both moaned before he came, covering their faces in a coating of man milk. With Ship and Krystal looking less like fearsome warriors and more like mewling fucktoys, it wasn't hard at all for Wes to wind himself up and blow his load. His hand moved quickly, and before long his cock was twitching and jerking in their faces, the prelude to seconds later when he erupted, cum gushing forward and splattering all over the smiling, excited faces of his girls. Spurt after spurt covered their faces, the two moaning as they were humiliated in such a way and utterly loving it. Ship and Krystal whined and shuddered as he came all over them, giving them a massive facial as always.

Wringing his cock of every drop he could, he kept going until there was no spunk left, at which point he stepped back, and knew exactly what would happen next.

They were dragged down by each other to the floor as they went at one another's face, moaning and grinding their naked bodies together as they licked at the strands of gooey, salty semen all over the other. Sloppy licks were shuffled in with messy, open mouth kisses as their tongues, progressively cummier, swapped Wes' seed back and forth like it was a game, hungry and moaning, ready for more as they grabbed at each other's' bodies. The clean-up process was almost as fun as the process of getting him to cum in the first place was, as they writhed together on his floor for their master's excited, perverted amusement.

They both knew who and what they were now.

All dreams of being heroes where gone, that wasn't who they were anymore.

They were the wives of Wes Tennyson, and would bring about the next generation of Reaper's who would make their father and grandfather proud.

They were Wes' slutty whore wives and they couldn't be happier


End file.
